students from hell
by Fujoboka
Summary: the Naruto gang are sent to Hogwarts on a mission to protect Harry Potter in his fourth year of hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

i do not own naruto or harry potter

Ch1

What are you talking about?

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!" "Hurry up dobe..." Sasuke walked out of the room as Naruto threw a pillow at the door missing him by inches. "Hey teme! Who's going to be at the

meeting?! " "Why would i know this dobe." "STOP CALLING ME DOBE SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!" Grunting Sasuke grabbed a horrified Naruto out by his boxers. "AHH!

SASUKE!" Naruto's face turned into a huge tomato as Sasuke tossed him over his shoulder walking calmly to the hokages office.

in the Hokages office

"Obaa-san! Why did you get use up so early!?" "I am not old!...Where is Acrei , Koji, Kakashi, and Iruka?" Kakashi then jumped threw the window as Iruka ran threw the

doorsboth carring a pair of identical looking teens on there shoulders. "I'm sorry hokage-sama i couldn't wake Acrei this morning..." "Did you try using ice cold water Iruka?"

Tsunadepoored water onto both Acrei and Koji successfully waking both of them up. "(Arg! Who splashed me with water!?)" Both Acrei and Koji screamed furiously. "Now that

you are all awake to hear your mission." "A mission! Are we all doing this together!?" "Yes and yes. your going to be goint to a school called hogwarts...a school for witchcraft

and wizardry.Orochimaru has travel over to the continent and has joined forces with a man call voldemort." "moldybutt he doesn't sound do tough!" Kiba shouted doing a happy

dance. "Right so how are we going to get there?" Acrei asked ringing out his hair in his black boxer shorts. "Well your going to go over by a portal...from there you will arive in

londen and go to the leaky caldron were you will then go to the diagon alley. A man named Hagrid will meet you in the leaky caldron. And Acrei i need to speak with both you

and koji in the other room for a moment." "Yes M'am." Acrei and Koji both walked through a sliding door the hokage following silently behind them. the others jumped slightly as

they heard Acrei scream 'What!?' real loud nearly bursting there eardrums. the 3 soon walked out Acrei blushing uncontrollably as he handed kakashi and Iruka both a choker.

"put those on." the hokage mumbled as she sat back down in her chair irritated. the group gasped as Iruka and Kakashi shrunk there clothes become way to big for their smaller

teen forms. "it's now time for you all to go to diagon alley through th" "but i'm only in boxers!" "I don't care now go into the next room and go throught the damn portal! your things

will be at your rooms in the leaky caldron and as i said before hagrid will meet you at the leaky caldron where he will fill you in with more details." Everyone (Gaara, naruto,

sasuke, kakashi, iruka, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, sakura, ino, kankuro, shino, shikamaru, Kankuro, temari, Choji, Acrei, Koji, and lee.) blinked as they walked to the portal in the other

room. Tsunade smiled as she pushed them all through th portal.

out back of the leaky cauldron

hagrid sighed as he patently waited for the goup he was to take around diagon alley and then to numer 12 Grimmauld place. Then a purple and black portal opened as a large

group of teenagers fell to the ground except two who looked exactly alike who landed on their feet. "Ahem s'cuse me but ar ya the group from the leaf." "yes...and you ar hagrid

correct." "yeah why ar ya in your boxers." Aceri blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "um i didn't have enough time to get dressed. Tsunade said that i could get dressed

sense are clothes andbelongings would already be here." Acrei said shivering nervously. "ah old on a minute...ere it is this is to room 12 that is wher your clothes should be." "hehe

thanks." Acrei grabbed the key and ran inside dragging Koji behind him. Hagrid then turned to the others and gave them a friendly smile. "So what are yer names?" Hagrid looked

at Naruto,"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and i love ramen!! and this is Sasuke uchiha,Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Yamanaka Ino,

Inuzuka Kiba, kankuro, Rock Lee, Uzamaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, temari, Umuino Iruka, and hatake kakashi. and the two that ran inside ar Acrei and Koji their twins!."

Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Acrei and Koji then walked out in new outfits. Acrei was in tight black black hip hugger jeans, a chain that attached from his hip to a

wristband on his right wrist, boots that come close to his knees that zip upthe pants cover the zipper on the boots, and a sleevless shirt torn to hell and back.koji is now in A

narrow sleeve less trutle neck with a red crossin the middle of his chest under his neck, black pants, tan hooker boots that come up to his knees with four straps on the side, and

white hooker gloves that gove passed his elbows. "What are youwearing!?" "Um clothes." "But there so revealing!" Iruka yelled Kakashi did the eybrowing thing where you lift

both eyebrows a couple times before Iruka hit the back of his head. "Kakashi!" "Well we aren't exactly back in konoha so we changed to fit in here." Acrei said looking to the

side before pointing to a gruop of teens running by in normal clothing with out any weapons . they all sweatdropped as they changed and ran back out about ten minutes later.(This

is what they are whereing. Neji is in tan cargo pants, white shirt , sneakers, and tan vest, hinata is still in the same outfit only with jeans, her jacket is open, and sneakers, Naruto is

wearing a darkblue shirt with a orange jean jacket, with blue jeans , and sneakers, Sasuke is in a black pants, a black tanktop with fishnet sleeves, and boots, Sukura in in a short

red shirt and a whit tanktop with red sneakers, Kakashi is wearing a black turtle neck , with blue jeans and is still covering his face, Iruka has a light blue shirt with a dolphin

picture on the back with light blue jeans and sneakers, Shikamaru was to lazy to change but doesn't have his wepons on his legs anymore and put them in his shirt that it over a

fishnet tank top, Shino's outfit is similar to before only he has black jeans and shoes, Choji is in a blue and white shirt with baggy blue pants and sneakers, Gaara is in a blood red

shirt, still has his gourd, tan pants and sneakers, temari is amost in the exact same out fit on she's wearing a tank top were she would have fishnet , and sneakers, Ino is in a dark

blue skirt, and a dark blue t shirt that left little to no imagination, Kankuro is in black pants, a grey shirt, still has scarecrow and sneakers, Kiba is wearing a black shirt with two

squirels (A male and female)chasing each other in under garments, baggy blue jeans, and jeans with akamaru one his head, And Lee in wearing a green tanktop with the konoha

symbol sewn into the back bandages that go up to his elbows, a blue and green arm band on his left arm, yellowish green pants with leafs/flower prints and the bottom , a brown

and red belt, a necklace made out of green and yellow beads, and green sneakers his eye brows were also plucked so he would look normal. Whew that was tiring on with the

fic) "Er so are ya ready to go yet?" "yeah but who's going to pay for all of our stuff?" Acrei asked as he messed with the hem of his shirt. "O that 's already taken care of by

dumbledore. He told me to let ya get what ever you think you would need, you can also get pets and broomsticks..." "right well lets go then." Sasuke mutterd as he headed for the

wall at the end of the alley. hagrid tapped the bricks as the doors opened showing diagon alley all of the ninja's eyes turned to the size of plates as they looked all over the place in

awe. "WOW! This is so cool!" "yeah it's cool alright so cool that i wan't to want to barf." Acrei mumbled as he moved a strand of his hair from his face. "Acrei!" "What i'm just

saying." "If ye will follow me i'll be taken ya to get your wands." Hargid said as he headed to olivanders wand shop. As they walked in a old crazy looking man stepped out of no

where and greeted Hagrid before turning to the teenagers. "Yes i see well lets get started then shall we." mr olivander walked over to Gaara and started to measure him in almost

every nook and cranny. "Hm try this younge man." Olivander handed gaara a wand, Gaara then swished the wand causing a nearby vase to explode. Everyone but Gaara, Hagrid,

andOlivander jumped. "Hm that won't do try this one." Olvander handed gaara another wand and Gaara repeated what he did the last time making the wand shot out sand. "Ah

thats the one for you! Oak, and the core of a racoons hair 61/2 inches." after the gang all got there wands( Naurto: cherry,Fox hair, 5inches, ; Saukra: Cerry , sphinx hair, 51/2

inches ; Sasuke: Willow, eagle feather, 6 inches ; Shikamaru: Oak, Deer fur, 6 inches ; Kankuro and temari: birch tree, metal core, 7 inches ; Kiba: Dog wood, Dog hair, 6 1/2

inches. ; kakashi: Cherry wood and palm tree, noreigon ridgeback scale core, 7 inches. ; Iruka: Oak and cherry wood, a hippogriff feather core, 6 1/2 inches ; Shino: Maple tree,

Killer beetle, and is 5 1/2 inches ; Choji: Maple, hippo ass hair. 51/2 inches. ; Ino: Oak, sphinx hair, 5 inches ; Neji and Hinata: apple tree, centaur hair, 6 inches. ; Lee: Pine tree,

Merman scale, 7inches. ; Acrei: Death tree, vampire fang, 7 1/2 inches. ; Koji: Rose bush, a silver fox hair, 7 inches) they headed to madame malonky robes emporium. The gang

all walked into the store and the girls imediatly wanted to go explore the store. "if it's alright with you four I think that the guys with the tempers should probably go First..." "Yeah

alright! I'll go first!" Naruto bounced up onto a stool as madame malake step forward measureing Naruto. "now don't move i don't want to prick you with my pins."

two hours later

they had just walked out of the store after Koji finished getting measured. Almost everyone there was poked with a needle for twitching naruto was poked 42 times, and the ones

who didn't is neji, Acrei, Kakashi, and Iruka. "alright we need to get you your books, claudrons, potions ingredients, ink and parchment, pets, and brooms if your interested."

Harid said as they entered the book store. "ah hagrid Dumbledore told me you would be coming here is the books he reguested." "ah thanks!" hargrid picked up the books

handing it to theirrespected owners. After and hour of running around they had all of there things and had them sent back to their rooms. "ah well now we just have to get your

brooms and pets." As they all walked into the store they all imidiatly walked over to the firebolts. "well i think well all go ahead and try out for the quidditch teams Hagrid but i

don't know how well do exactly." Acrei said as he smirked. "Ah well i suposse well find out at the begining of the school year now won't we now lets go to the pet store shall we."

They wall walked out after there purchase that nearly gave the chashier a heart attack as they walked in everyone was assaulted with mewls and yaps form countless animals.

"Wow it's so cute!" Sakura ran up to a cage with twany owls. "those are twany owls we use em for deleivering mail." "O can i get one?" "Sure." Sakura picked up a little tan owl

and put in on her shoulder were it cewed andsnuggled into her hair. Rolling there eyes all of the guys moved to random areas of the said store looking at the bizzar animals in the

cages. Naruto, Garra, Acrei, and Koji all stayed together as they moved closer to the back of the shop finding four weird looking animals. One looked like a raccoon mixed with

a dog, another was a bright red fox with yellow eyes, another fox only this one was a silver color and its eye were a mix between yellow and green, and the last was a mixture

between some sort of feline, bat, and a fox making it black with white paws and leathery wings that flapped a little every so often. Naruto picked up the red fox and started

rubbing his cheek up against it as the fox made a mewling sound and rubbed back. gaara looked at the raccoon and it looked back at him and jumped onto his gourd. Koji

watched as the silver fox jumped down infront of him rubbing up against his legs, and Acrei just stood still as the last animal flew onto his head and sat their claiming his head

hissing at anyone that came within 5 feet of him. The shop keeper laughed quietly as he watch Acrei try to look at the animal on top of his head before he walked over stopping

infront of them. "i'm glad to see that they finally found someone that they seem to like." the guy shook his head and he looked at the animals calmly. "Hm Arnold was going to get

rid of them later so if you would like you can have those guys for free." The creatures mewled and andliterally latched onto the four. " I don't think we really have a choice in the

matter." Acrei said sweatdropping as the thing's claws wrapped around some of his hair. "Haha i guess not would you all like cages for them while i go and get the information and

foods that they will need?" "yeah i think that would be a good idea." "alright" the guy walked off as everyone else walked up holding some kind of animal except Kiba who already

had akamaru. "Ah i see the rest of you are done as well. I'll just ring you up then." the guy soon had everything written down and told hagrid the price so that he could pay it. not

even waiting for Hagrid Acrei walked out of the shop with the broom and pet supplies in hand heading back to the hotel room.

Two hours later

"MAN I CAN'T BELEIVE I HAVE TO ROOM WITH SASUKE TEME!!!!" "Whatever dobe." right beside them there pets where glaring at each other Sasuke got a

minurature eagle type bird . "Will you both shut up i'm trying to study...DON"T MAKE ME GET IRUKA!" "NO!" They both yelled at once causing them both to glare at each

other again. Acrei sighed rubbing his temples looking over at the other ocupants of the room Neji, Koji, and Gaara who where all calmly doing whatever in the room. All of there

eybrows twitched as the two boys started to fight once again. After about two weeks of reading there books everyine but Kiba, Naruto, kankuro, temari, and lee could do more

then one spell, Koji, Acrei, and Neji could do the most spells and new everything else that was in the text books. So those three were able to go and do what ever as the others

had to study.

"Well i'm going to go see if i can find something to do why don't you two go down into the pub and see if you can gather any information." Acrei walked out of the

door as he finished the sentance wearing black and red jeans, boots, and a black tanktop. neji an Koji nodded as they headed down to the pub to see that no one was there

except Acrei who was talking to Tom. Tom grinned as he pointed to the kitchen and both himself and acrei walked back.

in the kitchen

"So you wanna do some odd jobs around Diagon alley eh? Well i'll tell you what i'll hire you for the summer to do things around the pub i'll put up a chart on the wall of the list of

things to get done. and well talk about your pay later, and i'll see what i can do with the other shopkeepers.but for now here tosses a water bucket go set up and clean the pub."

Acrei nodded as he Grabbed a bucket of soapy water and headed back out into the pub. Tieing his hair back with a tie he quickly cleaned and reset the tables and went to

cleaning the floor notnoticing Neji and Koji watching him do all of this. "So can i help you two boys." "Ah no but i was just wondering why is my brother cleaning..." "He asked

where he should go for a summer job and for some odd jobs around diagon alley so i hired him to do things around the pub." "..." they all turned back to Acrei who had found a

nasty looking spot one the floor and scrubbed it mirclessly. Tom shook his head as he went back to the counter. Neji and Koji dissapeared around the back going into diagon

alley to walk around. Acrei quicklyfinished the floor and ran back into the kitchen washing his hands before going to the list of chores that was already on the wall.

List:

1.do the dishes

2. make biscuits (cookies)

3. brew tea

4. start cooking the daily soup (tomato soup)

5. make Turkey

6. make coffee

7. organize the spice rack

8. make sure to refill the spice rack

9. clean quest rooms

10. clean all of the bathrooms

11. clean and organize the counter

12. rearrange the cookbooks into abc order

13. oranize the cubboards

14. clean the room up the stairs from the kitchen

15. take out the trash

16. feed the cat that's behind you

17. Whip off the mirrors

18. polish the wood

19. organize the medicein cabinet and write down what i need to go get

20. make the orders

Acrei looked behind himself to indeed see the cat and decided to go ahead and feed it setting it's bowl next to the stairs 'well i better get started if i only have one day to do all of this.'

up with Kakashi and Iruka

'bored ' Kakashi pulled out his Icha icha paradise book and started to read it when Iruka wasn't looking. (the other decided to have a study group in one of the other rooms.)

Iruka turned to see the damned forsaken book and his ears immidiatly started to immit steam. "KAKASHI!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THAT BOOK! I'll burn it this

time!" Iruka jumped for the book chasing Kakashi around there room Kakashi laughed as their pets chased them around the room. (iruka's pet is a little gray fluffball that can

change into different forms. Kakashi has a weird looking dog with his tademark anime face on it.nin dog) Kakashi silently laughed as he tackled Iruka to the bed as they fighted

over the book. kakashismirked as he let Iruka have the book as he burned it Kakahi just pulled out another copy of that exact book and continued where he left of leaving Iruka

to growl in frustration.After several hours of walking around neji and Koji came back to see that the entire pub was spotless. "hey kid if you see your brother anywhere tell him to

come down...i need to talk to him." tom looked around the place and then picked up his cup that nearly blinded the costomer that just came in."jesus! Tom are you trying to blind

me! Put that thing down!" Remus Lupin sat down on a stool after tom had put away the cup. "When did you clean up the place everything looks spotless!" "Ah yes i hired some

help for the summer...he did all 20 of his chores in an hour." Tom showed him the list and Lupins eyes nearly popped out of his head. "he did all of that in an hour!?" tom nodded

as Acrei popped out of no where with a cup of coffee handing it to Lupin who imidiatly took a drink and made a aproving sound. "Wow this is great. Is this who you hired tom?"

Tom once again nodded. Acrei gave lupin a look before he went to talk. "Hm I'm Acrei and you would be." "I'm Remius Lupin I can here to check on the new students

dumbledore told me about." Acrei opened his mouth to ask something else as he was tackled from behind by Naruto. "there you are Acrei-san! Where were you!?" "I was in the

kitchen Naruto..." Acrei calmly pushed Naruto off of him and looked at Lupin. "Anyway if you wish to speak with us follow me." Acrei grabed Naruto's hand as they walked

back up o their rooms lupin following silently.

Lupin's pov

'Hm so this boy is one of the ninja's Dumbledor was talking about. They both have a strange scent...' Lupin frowned as he tried to place the sent on the two boys but to no avail

. 'what the hell is that smell?' As the two boys entered their room he relized that the smell was of a fox and water lillys.

Normal pov

"Ok...every one this is Lupin...I SAID SHUT UP! As i was saying this is Lupin he was supposably sent here by the headmaster at the school we are supposed to be going to."

"Um yes i was to come here to see how you are doing and to help you if you needed my help." Lupin said with a weary smile. "thats nice if you baka's need me i'm going to sleep."

Acrei jumped down on to his bed his pet sitting down onto his stomach watching the other occupants in the room. "HEY IT'S ONLY 7!" "Yes and i want to get up early

tommorrow." Acrei mumbled as he hid his head under a pillow and fell into a deep slumber. "Is he always like that?" "No he's just stressed." Koji said as he entered the room

drying off his hair. Lupin looked at koji and then back at Acrei before blinking slowly. Tom then walked into the doorframe and knocked. Acrei turned to look at Tom with a dull

look as he waited. "here yer earnings for the day kid. I got you a few jobs around the other stores to. I'll tell you more about those tommorrow."

--------------


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

a couple hours before leaving for Hogwarts joy

After doing a lot of odd jobs around Diagon Alley Acrei had saved up a good bit of cash to rival Harry potter and the Malfoys. (he started making wizaerding items and then

selling them, he also made potions that he occasionaly sold.) So seeing it as it was his last day in Diagon alley for the summer everyone gave him the day off so that he could do

what ever he wanted so he decided that he would venture into Diagon alley to buy naruto some clothes that weren't orange. Wearing his tight black black hip hugger jeans, a chain

that attached from his hip to a wristband on his right wrist, boots that come close to his knees that zip up, and a sleeveless shirt torn to hell and back. As he entered Madame

malankies she immidiately rushed over to him looking ruffled. "Acrei dear i know that you were to take the day off but could you help me with a box of items real quick?" "Sure.

but i need to buy some clothes for my friend Naruto...I don't see how he can wear so much orange." Acrei mumbled as he grabbed the box and started to organize it all neatly on

the shelves humming. After finishing with the box he sat it by the counter picked out a outfit and walked back up. "it's free of change. Have a great day." Acrei nodded walking out

of the door just as Draco Malfoy came out of a dressing stall. outside Acrei ran into Naruto and Koji and they made there way to the book store. "So do you two know what

your looking for exactly?" "Um...a book on mystical creatures!" Naruto punched his fist into the air causing the two boys to sweat drop. "I think I'll get Hogwarts a History." Koji

replide calmly as he picked up the book "Ok I'll meet you two back here in five minutes as i go get a couple things." Acrei disappeared before the two could say anything making a

dash for a area of the store. In a bout five minutes he came back with a huge stack of books. "Alright i got everything lets go. They all sweat dropped as they paid for the books

and left Acrei put all of the books into a bag that he purchased a while bag from a store that was bottomless and could hold any item making it feather light as soon as it is in the

bag. As they started walking back a hand tapped Acrei on the shoulder. "Can i help you." Acrei turned around to see a black haired boy with coke bottle glasses a scar and bright

green eyes. "Hi I'm sorry to of bothered you but i was supposed to find three guys by the names of Acrei, Koji, and Naruto..." "Thats us what can we do for you." "Um, I was

supposed to take you to the train station in an hour." Acrei looked at the boys clothes and his eye twitched in disgust as he dragged the boy to the robe shop. "ah hello Acrei how

can i help you? Oh hello Harry." "I'm getting him new clothes." Acrei said as he pushed Harry into a stall shoving clothes into his hands to try on. After a few moment Harry

walked out in a tight green long sleeved shirt and black pants, black boots, a emerald stone on a silver chain. Acrei then grabbed his glasses tapped them with his wand so that the

changed into a more stylish frame that did well for Harry facal features. Turning to malankie Acrei cocked his head. "What do you think?" "I think he looks stunning." She said

with a grin as she ringed up the clothing along with a couple other out fits. "Ok now that thats done lets go back to the leaky cauldron. "Acrei theres this guy looking for you!" Kiba

yelled as he ran into the bathroom to take a shower. grumbling Acrei walked back down stairs to talk to some man.

Upstairs

Ino and Sakura squealed over Harry as he walked into the room asking him to many questions at once. "Okay harpies from hell. What happened to your beloved Sasuke?" Acrei

asked as he entered the room handing Naruto the bag of clothes he bought earlier that day. "Naruto wear that for the train today." reaching down into the other bag Acrei pulled

out all of the books. "now i got everyone books for the trip i'll hand em out once I get to your book. Kiba...hands him a book about dogs in the area. Shino..Book about bugs that

has images bewitched to come out of the book Ino and sakura hands both of them a book about house hold charms Hinata books about charms, and mystical animals Neji hands

him a book about birds Gaara hands him books about egypt, raccoons, and the human body Kankuro Hands him a book about marianete puppets and a step by step process of

making one, Temari a book about weapons, Lee a book about some one called Bruce Lee and a martial arts book. Sasuke a book about drawing, pencils, and sketchpad.

Shikamaru... A book about deer and other animals related to the species. Choji... a cook book and a book about foods. Iruka a book with different types of dolphins the images

like shino's book come out into 3d form and Kakashi hands him 20 different perverted books. "I bought you the whole series Kakashi enjoy..even the special editions." Acrei

mumbled as he walked over to his trunk and putting that last few books in it. "Alright if everybody's ready lets get going shall we?" Acrei said as he and everyone else picked up

their luggage and headed for the train.

At the station as they got onto the train they all had to split up since they all couldn't sit in one compartment. Nartuo, Neji, Sasuke, Koji, Iruka, and Kakshi went with Harry into a

compartment as the rest of them went to random places on the train. Sighing Acrei walked down the hall to the end and knocked on the door before opening it to see a group of

teenagers wearing their green and black hogwarts robes. "it it alright if i sit here." Acrei motioned to the seat that no one occupied with a nod from the light blonde Acrei closed the

door behind him and sat next to a slutty looking girl that kept looking at him and drooling in fact everyone in the compartment was staring at him. 'God now I regret wearing this...'

"So what is your name cutie?" Acrei glared at the girl and shuffled away from her. "My name is Acrei." "I'm Pansy." Pansy put her hand on Acrei's inner thigh rubbing up and

down. Growling in irritation trying not to kill the girl Acrei looked out the window. "I don't think he's interested pansy." a voice drawled bored. "Shut up Draco!" rubbing his

temples Arcei counted to ten and breathed slowly just as Sasuke, and Kakashi came into the compartment. "There you are!"Kakashi said with a upturned eye smile before

continuing. "Naruto had a chocolate frog and tried to chase it out the window and is stuck could you help us pulled him out." Kakashi sweat dropped as he spoke in Japanese.

"Why can't you get him out yourself you are a JONIN you should be able to do it." Acrei said glaring. Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and Pansy looked at the three confused as Acrei

glared at the other boys. "Fine where is he?" "With that kid." Kakashi said as they all walked out. "That was strange." Goyle said scratching the back of his haed. "Goyle look out

you brains are showing." Pansy said irritated, "And I almost had him to!" Draco let out a hmph as he got up with there daily once a year annoy potter on the train rutein. As they

got to the compartment with Harry in it they heard screams and then a slapping sound. Draco opened the door to see a boy stuck in the window and Acrei grabbing the boys

ankles and pulling him back in the compartment with a thunk as they both hit the wall. "Dammit dobe! I told you not to go after it!" "Shut up Sasuke you bastard!" Naruto and

sasuke then got into a fist fight as Harry noticed Draco in the door way. "Malfoy." "Potter. I must say I didn't know that you knew this loser. When you feel like coming back feel

free to do so. Wouldn't want someone like you to become friends with weasel and the mudblood." Draco sneered as the three walked off. "sigh I'm going to go ahead and change

into the school robes i'll see you all later." Acrei ran into the changing room and then back out heading to Draco's compartment where he found pansy trying to get yami off of her.

"Yami." Yami immidiatley let go of Pansy and jumped onto his shoulder happily as he sat down. "What is that thing!?" "That is of none of you concern." Acrei mumbled as stared

at the window until they reached Hogwarts. As Acrei meet up with the others off of the Train they got onto Carrages and to Hogwarts were Peeves was throwing water balloons

at everyone. The ninja's dodged them and went through the entrance right into a teacher with oilly hair. "Are you the exchange students from Japan?" "Yes." "Follow me." Snape

sneered and he lead the to the great hall. "Wait there until you are called." Snape hissed as he stormed away. Sakura rolled her eyes at him sticking out her tongue making several

ravenclaws nearby to laugh. As the first years came in and old man that they assumed was Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to a wonder full year of Hogwarts let the sorting

begin!" As the first years where sorted most of the student went into Griffindor while the rest was in the other houses. "Now I have one more thing to say before we eat." A groan

was heard from Ron as he heard this only to be hit by Hemonie. "This year we will have exchange students from Japan. Who are now to be sorted.they will be in the forth year."

There was a murmur across the hall as this was said before one of their names was called.

"Yamanaka Ino." Ino walked up and sat on the stool as the hat came down on her head and yelled ravenclaw."Haruno Sakura" the hat screamed Raven claw and Ino and Sakura

glared at each other. "Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata shyly walked up and the hat put her in Griffindor. "Hyuuga Neji." Neji was put into Slytherin causing the slytherin Table to cheer.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto ran up and before the hat touched his head it put him in Griffindor. "Akimichi Choji" He was also put in Griffindor "Gaara" Gaara calmly walked up and

the hat put him in Slytherin "Kankuro" The hat put him in Ravenclaw along with Temari. "Rock Lee" He was also put into Griffindor. "Aburame Shino." He was put in Slytherin

after the hat took a few minutes to think it over. "Inuzuka Kiba" the hat yelled Griffindor and he sat next to lee who was talking to Hermoine. "Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru was

placed in Ravenclaw so he sat with Temari and Kankuro."Uchiha Sasuke" The hat hat barely touched Sasuke and screamed Slytherin making everyone to jump. "Umino Iruka"

Iruka walked up looking at the hat before calmly putting it one after five minutes it put him in Griffindor as well. "Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi walked up with his eye curved in a

smile and put on the hat after a while it said Slytherin and Kakashi took his seat. "Kagasagi Koji" Koji gave Acrei a thumbs up and put on the hat. The hat looked mildly happy if

that is possible and put Koji in Griffindor. "Kagasagi Acrei." Acrei walked up to the hat and glared at it before he put it on. 'Ah i see another Kagasagi. Were to put you hm You

would do great thing in slytherin.' 'yeah whatever just put me in a damn house.' Acrei thought as the hat screamed Slytherien. Acrei took the last empty seat next to Malfoy as

Dumbledore started to speak. "now that thats done let the feast begin!"

As he said this mountains of food appeared on all of the tables. Acrei's lips twitched into a smile as Naruto happily yelled that there was ramen. Sighing softly Acrei looked infront

of himself looking for something that he would eat on the table. Draco watched the new boy calmly as he looked around the table be for the said boy twitched in digust.

"KAKASHI! What are you doing?!" "I'm reading..." "Not that! What is that thing you have infront of my face?" "hm I dunno. i think it's called pork." Kakashi said with his eye in a

curved smile. Kakashi dropped the said food item on Acrei's plate. He then started to poke it with a fork before pulling out his wand and muttering something as the meat changed

into chicken fried rice. Kakashi made a amused hmph sound as Acrei flipped him off taking his book. Curiously Draco looked at the contents of the page only to blush like a

tomato in 1 second. 'how the hell can he read that.' Acrei calmly stuck the book in his pocket and looked at the other ninja's in the Slytherin table. Gaara picked up a rather rare

looking peice of unidentable meat and is eating it, Neji and Sasuke are glaring at each other while eating what looks to be rice balls and drinking pumpkin juice, and Shino is eating

some chicken after inspecting it. After everyone was done eating Acrei casually opened Kakashi's book and started reading it hearing Iruka yell 'Acrei! Don't you dare start

reading that book!' Shaking his head he tossed the book to Kakashi. Dumbledore then stood up again and smiled "Now I have one final announcement before you all go to bed.

This year hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizards Tornament." Murmurs immidiatley errupted in the hall before Dumbledore continued."now now Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs

headmasters will arrive here with there students on Halloween. Good night." Dumbledor said with a smile. they followed a prefect to their dorm and got the pass word 'mudblood'.

Some of the Slytherins snickered as they entered. the six boys looked around the well decorated space dully. "Hm well I think i'm going to find out where I'm supposed to sleep

and then go to bed.I think you all should do the same." Kakashi said with a smile. "Hm you guys go ahead i'll stay out here awhile and look around and listen for information."

Acrei walked off towards the fireplace and sat in a chair pulling out a book from no where begining to read. Kakashi and the others soon realized that Dumbldore had it set up to

ware they would be sharing a room with themselves unless they wanted separate dorms. Kakashi shrugged and jumped down onto a random bed flipping a page in his Icha Icha

Paradise.

out in the lounge area

Acrei was reading a book about Yami's species as yami sat on his head. He listened into the other peoples conversations until he was next to last of the only people in the room

before he slowly focused on the book. After five minutes of this he didn't notice that the figure morphed into a enemy ninja until the last second getting slashed on his stomach.

With out thinking Acrei threw floo powder into the fireplace yelled Snape's office and shoved the ninja in it. Quickly grabbing his things he made his way to the room and plopped

down onto the bed watching as his skin healed at a abnormally fast speed. Kakashi nonchalantly sat on his bed and wrapped his arm around Acrei's shoulder. "so have fun

gathering information." "O yes i had fun getting attacked." Acrei snapped sarcastically. "hm so why do you and your brother heal so quickly." Acrei tensed and looked to the side

"i'd rather not talk about it." "Better now than later when it affects us in battle." Kakashi said giving him a calm stare. "Fine just don't tell any one else. Me and Koji were not

exactly human...Were 1/3 crow demon, fox and human...Are father unfortantly is a Kitsune are mother was half human and crow demon...i don't like to talk about it." Acrei said

as he laid down. Patting him on his should Kakashi walked back to his bed with a grim smile. falling into a light sleep. the six were soon woken from someone noisily entering there

room and causing Acrei to throw a knife at the door so that it was half way through it. The prefect epped as he spuddered that it was time for them all to get up and slammed the

door. "Ah Way to go Acrei! Scaring the prefect i'm sure that will make you friends." Kakashi teased before he noticed that Acrei was still snoring lightly mumbling something in his

sleep. forming the seals for the water jutsu Kakashi attacked Acrei soaking him to the bone. Acrei twitched eyes darkening as he tore off his clothes not caring that there we're

people in the room flashing them with his nudity. He bend over pulling out a set of clean boxers and a school uniform. Slipping them on casually he picked up his things and walked

out the door. All of the other boys in the room had very bad boners. "Well...um lets get going shall we.." Neji said as he instantly lost his erection and walked out the door

everyone following his example. Their first class was potions with the griffindors. Acrei was smiling happily as he talked with Koji in the first row of seats in the class close to the

door. the rest of the ninjas split up in different areas of the room. Kakashi and Iruka however where right behind the two twins watching as the rest of the students entered the

room. Snape slammed through the doors as the late bell sounded having bandages coving his body. he glared coldly at the class and immidiatly took role. "hm it seems we have

new students lets see how much they know shall we." Snape sneered staring at Koji. "What is this." Snape said holding up some sort of weird stone. '/It's a bizzar stone Koji' 'o

thanks nisan/ ' "a Bizzar stone sir." Koji said with a sweat drop at Acrei smirking at Snapes face. "And this." he shoved a skin in Koji's face that smelled awful and made both Koji

and Acrei gag. basilisk skin "Basilisk skin." Koji said as his eyes watered slightly. Snaped sneered as he stormed up to the board "this is your assignment i expect it done by the

end of class. GET TO WORK!" Snape hollard as he watched the class. Koji wrote down the instructions as Acrei got everything that they needed for the potion and then sat

back down at the table. "Ok Koji I did everything i had to to the ingredients now what." "Um we add this weird looking plant with these beetles eye, and snake fangs." Acrei

looked at instructions carefully and then added everything in step by step. Noticing that it was a acid yellow color and it was supposed to be silver. "Hm, it's missing something."

Acrei looked around the table quickly see what he needed. Picking up a bottle of ground unicorn horn he added a teaspoon to the potion stiring it clockwise and then counter clock wise. "time's up if you were successful you should have made a very rare cure that is difficult to make so i assume that none of you could have done it at a..." His hea

d snapped over to Koji and Acrei's Cauldron and scowled. "How did you do that." Snape hissed. "Hm that's my little secret." Acrei said with a smirk "besides if anyone in here

did as much reading as i did i'm sure they would have found a way to do this as well." Acrei said as he poured the potion into bottles on the table. "Class dismissed!" Snape hissed

as everyone hurried out the door. "Nice going there Acrei piss off the head of our house." Sasuke muttered glaring at him. "What it's not my fault that he was a baka. anyway I'll

see you all later i have a meeting with the headmaster."

At the gargoyle

Acrei looked at the statue in confusion. before he pulled out a piece of gum. "Hm, I thinkI'll have a peice of gum..." the gargoyle jumped aside letting Acrei go up into the staircase.

he knocked on the door only to imidiatly come face to face with snape. "Ahh, Mr. Kugasagi. Snape has informed me that you have performed a 7th year potion in a fourth year

class." Dumbledore said with his eye twinkling. "um i guess." Acrei mumbled cautiously. "Yes well we are going to test you to see what classes you should be in by what level you

are currently at." Dumbledor said as he pulled out a scroll and a pen. "Here are the questions go ahead and get started." Dumbledor smiled calmly as Acrei started working slowly.

after 15 minutes he handed the scroll back to Dumbledor as a weird looking guy that was glowing walked in. "You wished to see me Dumbledor?" "Yes it seems that the japanese

transfere student is far to advanced for what we are teaching here." Dumbledor said with a smile. "So what do you want me to do about it." "Well Kryion seeing as he shows signs

of many differnt types of magic that you would teach him." "...hm alright." Acrei glared at the two men. "Lemon drop?" Acrei stared at it for a second before he carefully took the

candy from his hand and put it in his mouth. "Thank you." "Ah Acrei before you leave. I would like you to agree that you will listen to everything that Kryion tells you." "Fine. but if

he is going to teach me then am I still technichly a hogwarts student." "No I suppose not." Dumbledore said eye still twinkling. "i will have it arranged for you both to still remain

close to hogwarts but you will not be having classes with the other students." "sigh Fine. But if anything happens to my brother or our friends i will know and i will be here imidiatly

is that understood." Acrei hissed at dumbledor as his fists clinched at the thought of Orochimaru. Dumbledors eyes twinkled"i assure you that your brother will be completely safe

hogwarts is one of the most protected places in the wizarding world." "Yeah right, and I'm the kyubii." Acrei mumbled looking at a moving portrait. "Well I am sure that I will see

you soon. I leave him in your care Kryion." Dumbledore then pushed thm out of his office and into the hall closing the door behind them. "Great just great.I have to deal with a brat

whose wet behind the ears." "...I'll go get my things." Acrei quickly dissapeared and came back with the rest of his things in his trunk. "Quick aren't you.We'll lets go brat." "yes i

have to be quick to out run you. can have a old fart beat me now can i." Acrei said dully as they walked to a house in hogmead. Acrei blinked and loooked at the gate. "the

shreeking shack?" "...ah i suppose you wouldn't know of the stories would you. the townspeople here said to have heard screams coming from inside of the house so no one

comes up here. It just so happens that this is the very same house you bought is it not." k\Kryion said staring at Acrei. "Um yes... But how did you know? I never told anyone that

i had bought the house." They both walked inside of the gate as a younge man walked out with a happy looking smile. "Ah you must be the owner of the shreeking shack here are

the papers for you to sign." He held out the paper for the man to tak and begin reading it. Acrei made a humphing noise and signed it before handing it back. "Thankyou and do be

sure that you talk to the mayor. or at least go to a couple of the town meetings. Chow!" With that the man apparated off of the grounds. "yes well lets go in shall we. By the looks

of it i am going to guess that you are going to want to clean up before we start your training." Kryion said as he opened the door letting the smell of dust and many other smells

causing Acrei to sneeze uncontollably at the door. ' yes i most definatly need to clean.' Acrei thought as he looked around the large house. 'and get furniture...' Acrei groaned and

he banged his head against the wall.Kryion grabbed his head and looked him in the eye. "Now, now, we can't have you going around beating your head up against things." He

gently pushed the boy inside and found a room with a bed in it. "here i think that this should do until tommorrow...then after it has been announced that you are my student then you may use what magic you know to use in fixing your house." kryion said at Acrei who was looking at the room scowling. ' wonder what everyones doing...i guess they would be

having dinner right now.' Acrei thought with a sad smile 'I hope Koji doesn't get mad that I had to leave.

at the great hall

"WHAT!!??" Naruto screamed. "naruto calm down." iruka scolded as he looked cautiously at Koji. "Yes as i was saying Acrei Kugasagi from now one is to be tutored under the

watch of Kryion. Although he is staying at hogmead if any of his current friends would wish to speak with him now dig in." Dumbledor said as he watched all of the ninjas for their

reactions. "Koji..." Hinata asked cautiously as he picked at his food not looking up from his plate. he then got up "If you'll excuse me i'll be in our rooms." Koji muttered befor

e fleeing from the hall causing the whole hall burst out into whispers. "Should we go after him" "No, Hinata i think that we should give him some time to think..." Iruka muttered

sadly as he watched the door cursing the old fool of a headmaster. Mean while everyone at the slytherin table that knew Koji was doing the same thing. "This is bad..." Kakashi

mumbled as he watched iruka who gave him a nodd. "whats bad..." "well from what i gather Koji has never been sepparated from Acrei. Not to mention that they both look to

each other for emotionally support. Koji more so then Acrei. And i can assure you that Acrei did not leave of his own choice." "What do you mean?" Gaara asked bitting into a

raw steak. "Well from what i managed to get on the old fool is that he manipulates people into doing what he wants either that or he doesn't give him a chance to decide what they

are going to do. And they both are going to suffer for it emotionally...i think it would be best if you would be carefull around Koji for now. From what i was told by Acrei about his

brother when he is upset he tends to get moody." Kakashi said with a chuckle. The boys just stared at him as they all started to listen in on Draco and pansy's conversation.

"OOOOOOOOOOO DRAT! I didn't get into his pants! O well i can always try for the other broth...ah!" Sasuke grabbed the girl pulling he up to her feet slamming her back

against the wall. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM WHORE OR I WILL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING HELL!" "how dare you threaten me!" "THATS NOT A THREAT

THATS A PROMISE!" Sasuke yelled as he through the girl across the hall. "Mr. Uchiha! A weeks worth of detentions. be down in my office at 8:30." Snape snapped as he

walked away with a swish of his cape. Sasuke growled and walked over to Naruto and sat down in Koji's seat causing another uproar in the hall. "Sasuke what are you doing!?"

Naruto hissed eye darting quickly around the table. "Sitting what else. there isn't a rule that says I can't sit here." Sasuke said as he calmly looked at naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh um...It doesn't matter Slytherins are not welcome at the gryffindor table!" Ron yelled. Sasule stared him down daring him to try anything. "I'd like to see you try and make me

move." Sasuke hissed eyes starting to turn red. "Now sasuke calm down..." Iruka said in a rational manner sweatdropping. Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto who gulped and

slowly backed away. "Come on sasuke...not here..we don't know if they even accept that here!" Naruto Yelled as Sasuke crushed his lips against his pulling the smaller boy onto

his lap wrapping his arms around naruto's waist. The whole hall gasped as Naruto immidiatly wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck deepening the kiss. "Arg you..you god damn

slytherin lover!!!!! How disgusting! and you call your self a Gryffindor!" Ron yelled in disgust. "Yeah well me and Sasuke where dating before we came to this stupid school so

deal with it! ASSHOLE!" naruto screamed getting ready to slug ron in the face. "Ahh it seems the cats out of the bag." Kakashi said as he bent down and lightly kissed Iruka on

the lips. Iruka chuckled i suppose it is." Iruka mumbled as he stood up and went to the front of the hall with kakashi they looked at Dumbledor and then back to the rest of the

hall. "Well how delightful. Just to let all of you wonderful people know must of the students from japan are gay. and I am dating my lovely dolphin." Kakashi said with a closed eye

smile looking at iruka. The whole room went deathly quite as all of the ninja group walked out of the hall. "Well now that, thats over with let's go find Koji shall we?" Neji said

sarcasticly as they headed for the library to find koji crying silently as he read from a unidentifiable book. Neji hugged him from behind and started to whisper something in his ear

causing the boy to smile. "R- really?" "yes...they announced it to the whole school." Neji sat down and rubbed his shoulders as Koji slowly calmed down. "so what are we going to

do about Acrei?" Shino asked bored. "Well...we will manage i suppose we are allowed to visit we just need to find out where he is it shoudn't be that hard." Iruka smiled

reasuringly. Yami then flew into the library landing infront of Koji and mewling softly up against his hand holding out his tail that had a letter securly tied so it would not fall off. Koji

quickly took it off and began to read it aloud. "Dear Koji, sorry that i couldn't come to you and say bye. The old fart has made me leave and begin training with some man named

Kryion. before we came to hogwarts I bought a house in hogmead called the shreeking shack theirs a knot on the womping willow if you push it, it will cause the tree to still for a

short amount of time for you to get through the small passage to the house. I'll see you all soon. So Koji don't go crying in the library. i'm sure Neji will take care for you since I

cannot." Koji paused as he noticed that there was a couple of the letters smeared with what appeared to be tears. "Tell the guys i said good bye and good luck i will keep and eye

out for anything here. I'll miss you guys. From your brother Acrei. P.S. dont let anyone try to get to you just puch em right in the erm yeah you know what i mean be careful." Koji

finished with a small smile. while the others either laughed of chuckled. "Well at least we know where he is now." Ino replided happily as she leaned on lee. "Hey whens the

hogsmead weekened?" "In about three weeks." kakuro replided pulling out a piece of paper. "we'll go then." Kakshi said as he watched koji quickly write a response and tied it to

Yami's tail who immidiatly took off out the window. "well lets get out of here and sasuke go to snapes office." iruka scolded with a smirk as sasuke scowled darkly. They all went

there separrate ways to go to bed or serve detentions.

In the dungeons (snapes office)

"You are to sit there and write a 1000 word eassy for the rest of the week on " Snape smirked cruelly " on how to make a wolfsbane potion." Snape smiled crulley as he sat down

at his desk watching as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and started to get to work. he finished it in five minutes sweatdrops. "well i do beleive i will be leaving now." "Yes you can

go...and sense you fiished this you won't have to come back tommorrow." Snape muttered as he started reading sasukes essay. sasuke glared before walking out of the room and

to his quarters to fall asleep.

At the shreeking shack

"Come on it's not like i'm going to molest you..." Acrei stared at him with a look that just screamed no. "Unless you want me to molest you cause i can certainly do that to." Kryion

said with a grin. "No and i am not comfortable with sharing a bed with you." Acrei muttered as he looked away. "its only for one night besides tommorrow we are going to go and

visit diagon alley to go to my vault to get the books that you are going to need for studying." Kryion muttered as he laid down on the king sized bed and patted the side. Acrei

cautiously sat on the edge of the bed staying as far away from the other man as possible. " O for the love. of listen kid i am not going to do anything! I don't know why you are so

afriad of being in the same bed as a man who is of no threat to you in any way!" kryion yelled causing Acrei to yelp and run out of the room and hide somewhere in the house.

Kyrion blinked and shook his head walking out. "Didn't mean to do that." He then started to search the house for the frightened boy not finding any traces of him he then saw a

little animal fly in threw the window and run into a room where he soon saw the boy curled up in a somewhat defensive postion uncurling as he saw the animal. "Yami...i didn't

think that you would be back so soon." he then took the letter form the animal and pulled out a treat giving it to him. "Why don't you go out and hunt." the animal yiped in

approvale before flying away. He chuckled and opened the letter. "Acrei we will come and see you on hogmead weekend. Koji." Acrei mumbled with a small smile. "It seems as if

he's angry. that just makes two people I pissed off today." he sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You know kid your going to get sick if you sit out here." Acrei tensed

looking up as the other man walked forward. "What are you so afriad of. I already told you that I won't try anything." Acrei looked at him a few seconds before getting up and

following him back to the room. "So do you want to tell me why you are so sqimmish." "no." "how about you show me then." Kryion said as he pulled a smalll silver bowl out of

his bag. "this is called a pensive. You think about the memory's you wish to put in here and put your wand to your forhead and slowly pull the memory out into a strand of liquid

and put it into the pensive like this." Kryion did this causing a silvery substance to be put into the bowl. Reluctantly Acrei nodded "do you want the whole thing or a part of it.."

Acrei mumbled looking away. "All of it perferably." Acrei nodded as he slowly did what Kryion had done only his memory strands where a black. Kryion was greatly disturbed

by this and looked at him. "alright now stay here and i will be right back." With this kryion jumped into the bowl and dissapeared.

In the bowl

Kryion watched as two younge boys ran around happily playing tag as a man came running out grabbing one of the boys wrists slapping his face. "WHAT DID I ELL YOU

BOY!" "To not bother mother." the boy wimpered. as the hand came down the slap echoed in the air as the other boy got infront of the other. "Koji didn't talk to mother I did."

The father immidiatly turned onto the boy snearing "Thats the last straw you little shit!" The boy screamed as he father picked the younge child up by the throat and into his rooms

tearing off his clothes. "f- father..." "Shut up! Whore!" The boy whimpered in fear as the older man removed his clothes and positioned himslef outside of the boys entrance he

went to enter the sobbing boy just as a shuriken flew throught the paper door killing the father before the boy was taken. memory fades. Another memory formed of both of the

two boys a little older than before only one of the twins eyes were colder than before. "Brother what do you think they are going to do?" "I don't know nore do I care. they're the

fools that started this war. if they did not wish to fight this war then they should not have started the fighting." "But brother they didn't have a choice." Koji muttered "i know but...I

can't stand it for three years we have been stuck here while they wait around fighting everytime some one attacks it sickens me." The boy known as acrei hissed as a scream was

heard. Acrei immidiatly pushed Koji into a hidden trap door covering it up and hiding behind a dresser just as a man in black stormed in. "Hm now wehre are they. master won't

be pleased if don't find his new toys." the man then spotted Acreis hair pulling him out forcing his head back to look at his face. "Hm you must be the more wiser of the two so tell

me where is the other brat." "No..." "What did you say brat." "i said no." The man immidiatly strapped Acrei the the chair and pulled out a whip, knives, needles, and other torture

weapons. "You will tell me what i wish to know punk!" The man yelled as he hit acrei with the whip causing the boy to bit his lip to not cry out. The man smirked and continued to

whip him before he decided that this was not going to get him anywhere and started to take the needles and shoving them into the boys earlobes and cartilage he then picke up a

knive and began to carve shapes into the boys skin diggin deeper as he went. A shout was heared out side of the door just beofre the boy passed out from blood loss to see that

the man was killed on spot. Kryion 's eye were wide as he watched this going on and nearly got sick as another memory started

Acrei at the age of 15 almost 16 was fighting a group of ninjas with his team as heprotected his brother from harm. "Koji! Get out of here quickly! Get this to the hokage!" A

younge man yelled as he handed Koji and scroll. Koji looked at Acrei who nodded quickly and deflectd and attack Koji quickly dissapeared and a snakelike man appeared

before his eyes punching Acrei hard in the stomach temporarily immobaliving him the man grabbed Acrei and dissapeared with his fellow ninjas as the boys team yelled and tried

to get to the boy. the man immidiatly threw the boy onto a bed and stripped him licking his lips. "You look so delicous I wish that my minion could have gotten to you sooner my

pet. But i'm glad that i was able to wait you look absolutly beautiful ." "Get away from up blood Orochimaru!" "O i don't think i will that attack will keep you from moving while i

have my fun." Orochimaru said as he removed his clothes and straddled the boy reaching into a drawer he pulled out a tube and put some of the contents onto his fingers beofre

shoving inside of the boy. "N-no you wouldn't!?" "O but I will." orochimaru hissed as he shoved in a second finger causing the boy to hiss out in pain. Orochimaru then bent down

and started to lick Acrei's limp member causing the boy to let out a forced moan and orochimaru flipped the boy over quickly put some of the substance onto his hard member

and shoved deep inside of the boy. Acrei screamed loud enought to cause Kryion to cover his ears but it did not stop the scream and Ororchimaru started to pull out of his and

then harshly shove himself back inside of the younge man as tears fell from his eye. "moan So tight...ahh..." ororchimaru hissed in pleasure as he increased his speed Acrei's sobs

started to become louder as the man started to pump his limb member causing him to moan in shame of his body betraying him. The boy forced the feeling away willing the said

part to stay limp. Ororchimarus eys narrowed as he pushed Acrei into the bed and started to ram into him causing the bed to hit the wall and Acrei blood to slowly seep out of his

ass. He then bite Acrei as he came causing the boy to scream in pain as orochimaru removed himself from the shuddering form and smiling cruely "Well, I beleive I had my fun I

will drop you of out side of hoagkure, but be assured. I will come for you again pet." Orochimaru hissed as he kissed Acrei deeply as the boy passed out.the memory fades out as

another forms

Acreis eyes opened to see the 3rd hokage standing over him with Koji right beside him crying. "Acrei! What happened to you!? We found you at the out side of the village the rest

of your squad is dead!" "I.. I don't want to talk about it..." "Now Acrei you know that this can not wait." "T-then have Koji leave he shouldn't hear this." Acrei said in a horse

whisper as he rubbed his throat. The hokage nodded and forced Koji out of the room. "Alright are you ready to tell me what happened." "Yes I..I was...taken hostage by

orochimaru." Tears then started to fall as the boy shuddered. "H-he." "Its alright you don't have to tell me." The hokage muttered as he looked at the younge man before him with

pitty. "Here, this will help you down there.As for the report i will take care of it for you go get some rest. You can either go to the hospital or go home with Koji." "I'll go home."

Acrei said with wide eyes as he hurried out as quickly as he could with out limping."I never would have thought orochimaru would sink that low for one of the two demons..."

memories end

Kryion came out of the pensive extremely pale as he looked as Acrei feeleing as if he was going to be sick. "Acrei. I promise I will not do that to you." Kryion whispered as he

pulled the cryin boy into a hug. "I'll be fine.I always have been before." Acrei mumbled as he laid down on the bed and under the covers and kryion joined him silently and the two

slowly went to sleep. Kryion however woke up at 5 am and groaned as he thought about what he had just learned earlier. 'Well it would seem that he has a mental problem.'

Kryion looked over at Acrei to see him stirring and walked over. "Good morning are you feeling up to leave know or would you like to wait." Kryion said with a smile. "now."

Acrei said as he avioded his teachers gaze and quickly got dressed into some clean clothes. "Yes well lets go shall we." Kryion grabbed Acrei's arm and the apparated to the

leaky caldron. Acrei stumbled and nearly fell into kryion as they appeared. Kryion just chuckled as they both walked into the alley after waving to tom. "Um would it be alright if i

went to my vault as well while we are here?" "of course." Kryion replide as they entered the bank walking up to one of the registers. "Good day. We need to go to vault 101 and"

"666" Acrei said softly. "your keys please." The goblin said as Acrei handed him the key immidiatly kryion soon followed. "hm yes follow me then." They all steped into a cart and

soon arrived to vault 101. "vault 101." The goblin hopped out kryion and Acrei following the little thing as they walked into the vault as it was opened. "so many books..." Acrei

said in shock eye wide. "Yes..I started to collect books and put them in here when i did not need them i beleive there is over a thousand of them in here. You however will need

about ten of the books." Kryion swished his hand as Ten very thick books landed in his arms. He then put them in a charmed bag to make it light weight. "now lets go to your vault

shall we." Kryion said happily as they jumped into the cart. ten minutes later of being attacked by a tentacle and many other things they finally made it to the vault. "Well that was

eventfull" "Vault 666. Step this way." the goblin opened the door letting acrei pass. Kryion followed silently and his eye almost popped out of his sockets. "OMG...what the hell is

that?" Kryion said as he stared at a glowing greenish purple ball. "That is a charka ball...don't touch it unless you want to get zapped." Acrei hissed as he walked farther into the

vault Kryion followed eyes continueing to widen the farther in they went. "Were is it. I know I put it around here some where." Acrei looked at a shelf full of wepons and reached

back behind a giant pin wheel shuriken pulling out a necklace with a see through jewel with small black and purple flames inside. Acrei smiled as he quickly put it on and

contiuedon looking for other things. "why do you have all of these weapons!?" "there not all mine. Some of them are the rest of the groups." Acrei muttered as he finally made it to

the back. "dammit!" Acrei turned to kryion. "can you accio me a chest. that is black and silver." Acrei asked showing how long and tall the box was. Kryion knodded and the box

then stopped right infron of them. Thankyou. "one more thing and then we can go." Acrei picked up the chest and walke into one of the most organized areas of the vault pulled

out a pouch and put a large amount of wizards money in it before he walked out the door. As the two finally got out of the back Kryion shrunk the trunks putting it into Acreis

pocket. "so anything else to day is technicly a free day." "yes. I think it would be wise for me to get different clothes.Mine don't exactly help me blend in." Acrei mutter looking at

his tight chinese shirt, black pants, and chinese fighting shoes. "nonsense you look fine." Kryion smiled as he looked at the pet shop. "lets go in here." Kryion pushed Acrei into the

store noticing the boy tense for a second before they were inside. "Hm Ah hello how may i help you?" "o were just going to look around for a little while." Kryion said with a

charming smile as the cashier blushed. "A-alright. Yell if you need anything." Kryion chuckled as the two started to look around the building at all of the other animals. All of the

animals cringed away from Acrei as he approached but most of them hissed a kryion. they finally made it to the dogs and came across one that did cringe away from Acrei but

seemed to love kryion to bits. "Hm, would you like to come with me boy?" Kryion asked as he pet the dog on it head. "alright follow me. Kryion let out the dog and walked over

to the counter leaving Acrei to continue searching he finally came across the bigest cage in the store finding a three foot in length(including the tail) and two feet tall cat. It has ink

black fur the fur on its its stomach is a grayish white and the fur on it paws is a gray blue it has blue fur on it ears and tail that fades and turns into a white color in its tail it had a

blue ball,and it has big purple eyes, sharp claws (it's claws are hidden under the fur) and sharp teeth. The cat sniffed him warily before making a loud sneezing noise looking at the

register. Acrei gave it a look before he was about to respond. "it seems he has taken a liking to you.poor thing i found it a few months ago on the street. he doesn't like anyone and

no one would seem to buy him. If i can't get him a home soon i will have to give him to a magical zoo." Acrei's eyes narrowed at the owner before looking at the cat who seemed

to have an almost paniced look. "Well if he wants he can come with me." Acrei looked at the cat as he help out his hand the cat licked it and pawed at the cage. "Well I'll be. let

him out and follow me." The two followed the owner to the counter. "that will be 8 galleons. for all of the supplies included with your new pet." Acrei silently handed in over

grabbed the things and started to walk towards the door. "keep the change." Kryion followed the boy out with a small smile. "so whats his name." "he doesn't have one yet what

about yours." Acrei replided as he faught with his packages. "here..." Kryion shrunk the items and put them into a bag. "I beleive i will call hime sniffles." "Sniffles?" "well i read his

mind and found out that was his name you find out more as we reach the shreeking shack anywhere else before we move on." Acrei shook his head. "alright then grabb your new

pet and then grabb my arm and we shall be off." Acrei did this immidiatly and the then arrived inside of the house. "ahh good time its not even 12 yet. Well Snuffles you can change

now." Snuffles then changed into a man.

Acrei raised an eyebrow at him before he set down the cat. "How about you go find Yami. I'm sure he'll show you around. Go have fun and make sure you come back for

dinner." Acrei muttered scratching the cat behind the ears. "erm...i'm Sirius Black." "So." Acrei looked at him before pulling out a feather duster from his trunk along with several

other cleaning supplies after Kryion unshrinked them. "well i just thought you would want to know that you have a murderer in your house." "Hm yet you don't seem to be doing

nothing as of yet. Mr. Black. So if that was true you would have killed us already. Now if you are going to act like a fool i suggest that you turn back into a dog." Acrei started to

dust off the room with a sigh before he sneezed. "acrei..you don't seem to understand the situation. Sirius black is a wanted murderer." "I do not care as long as does not try to

hurt anyone in this house." The two men blinked at the boy as he continued to sneeze. "you know you can use spells now." kryion laughed as he tossed Acrei his wand. Acrei

glared as he muttered some words under his breath and swished his wand as the whole house became spotless. he huffed and nodded his head in approvale as he continued threw

out the house fixing random things, transfiguring the old furniture, placing new furniture from inside the trunk into rooms, and fixing up the walls floors etc, he even had to fix

windows and the plumbing. "for the love of." Acrei hissed as he soon came to the last room that was a disaster area. "Ah so where in the shreeking shack." Sirius said as he

walked into the room. "This is where Lupin would come when he would transform." Sirius smiled as he looked around. " I supose that you would like this room then." Acrei asked

as he looked around. "if you wouldn't mind. May I see your wand to fix it up." Acrei looked at him before handing it over. Sirius swished the wand making everything as good as

new but there was still some traces of scratches on the walls. He handed it back before walking over to the window and looking outside. Acrei silently left and changed into a pair

of old training shorts without a shirt and went outside immidiatly starting on the yard. Kryion watched silently as the kid work. 'He's a quick worker it hasn't been all that long and

he's already working on the yard...why doesn't he have any scares on his back?' Kryion walked bahind Acrei and jumped as the kid turned around and looked at him. "what?"

Kryion mentallly shook himself. "um i well i just wanted to know why there isn't any scares on your back." "I heal differntly." He then went back to cut the Grass. Kryion decided it

would be better to wait and went back inside.

sometime around noon

Kryion and Sirius in his dog form both walked out to look at the yeard not seeing Acrei in site(he's cleaning the windows). "Wow. I never thought this place would ever look like

this." Kryion breathed as he looked around the garden area to see lush greens and a pond in the center with a fountaian with a stature of a nymph. They then both noticed that a

short fat man had walked into the property and was heading strait for them. "are you the new owner of the Shreeking shack." "un no...It belongs to my pupil. Why?" "Why? Just

last night this place was a dump and now its the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen! I wanted to know how he did it all so quickly." "I honestly have no idea. Though i know

he didn't use magic for what he didn't need to." Kryion muttered as he looked at the house to see acrei balancing on one foot cleaning of the highst window in the attic. "ACREI!"

Acrei immidiatly looked down with wide eyes as he stopped cleaning not losing his balance. "What!?" Acrei snapped as he started to clean the window feircly. "Thats dangerous!"

Acrei jumped down landing infront of kyrion. "yeah well i have done more things that were more dangerous than that!" He then stormed off into the house slamming the door. "

Should i come back later?" "no just follow me." they entered the house and the fat man looked in awe "wow this place looks so amazing." They then found Acrei shuffling threw

the trunk again pulling out some clothes and going into the bathroom he came back out and looked at them. "Can I help you?" "O! Hi i'm the mayor of hogsmead. i was just

wondering how you fixed this place up so quickly." "I'm used to cleaning and couldn't stand how it looked so i fixed it." Acrei mumbled as he avoided lookng at the mayor. "ah i

see well if you interested we have the town meetings on fridays at 8. it was nice to make you aqantince." The mayor said as he walked out the door. "Sirius could you leave for a

few minutes while i talk to Acrei." Sirius nodded and left the room looking around for the other animals. "Now what were you thinking? Balancing on that pole to clean a window."

"Well it needed to be done and my broom is in my trunk." Acrei said pointing at the said object. "ahuh and do tell me why is it that you have now scares on you where i saw you

get tortured and raped?" Acreis eyes widened as he looked away from Kryion. "i also heard before the memories fadded that a man said that 'I never would have thought

orochimaru would sink that low for one of the two demons' so please do tell me what that means." Kryion glared. "both myself and my brother are 1/3 crow demon, fox and

human. that is why I don't have the scars! Do you want to know anything else about my personal life!" Acrei spat glaring at the older man. "Before you take you emotions out on

me. if what your saying is true then both yourself and you brother will both begin to have you powers to begin developing because of your human blood." "great. ." Acrei said

sarcasticly. "Now from now on until i say other wise you are to be staying either in the same room with me during the night or right next to it understand." "yes." "alright.it's now

12:30 sense you already finished everything why don't you go to the store and go get groceries while I hook up your refrigerator." Acrei glowered as he stormed out. Sirius and

the other two animals then came in."I found out his guys name is Kite." Siruis said pointing to the one cat the other is yami. "they don't seem to like us very much." "I imagine not

after I've been troubleing thier master emotionally as of late. He has how ever just went out to go purchase some groceries." Kryion muttered as he beagn to position the

refridgerator into the right place and set it up. He then pulled out a glass and got a glass of water. Yami yipped and jumped up onto the counter and opened a nearby cabnet with

his paw flying up he grabbed a bowl dropping it in the sink he grabbed another before nudging the door closed and setting it down as well in the sink. Kryion got the idea and filled

the bowls up with water putting them down onto the floor. The two men then sat at the table that Acrei had placed their earlier that day and bagan to talk as Kryion planned what

he would teach Acrei the next day. After about two hours the boy came back holding several large bags of groceries to feed an army, quickly putting it away he kept out a box of

ordered pizza and sat it down on the table as e fed the two animal on the floor before sitting down. "So what at did you get?" "just about everything." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm from japan i don't know what most of the food here is yet." Acrei answered opening the pizza box grabbing a slice. "acrei i have some home work for you. see this book?"

Holds up book. "I want you to write it down word for word. and then memorize the spells and practice them in you free time. Tommorrow we will be starting with seeing what

your weakest point is and starting there." Acrei nodded and looked at the book "umcommon magical spells.' before raising an eyebrow heading to kryions room to get his things.

Kryion how ever silently followed his student into the room and closed the door locking it. Acrei twitched slightly before turing around to look at his face . "if you would move i will

go into the next room and get ready for bed." kryion smiled mischeviously before he pulled the boy in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Acrei froze in shock and momentarily stopped  
breathing. 'OMG!!!!!!' Acrei pushed him away grabbed his things and kicked down the door running to his room and locking it. his chest pounded as he slid down the door.

'Kryion just kissed me...he's my sensei i shouldn't feel this way.WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!!??' Acrei groaned as he pulled out a black book and began to copy the book

into the blank journal


	3. Chapter 3

Confusion

Kryion sat is his room and thought about what he did. 'Hm who would have thought that i would have found my mate. Theres no doubt that he felt something from the way that he reacted...of course i could have went with it a different way considering all that has happened today...That and from what i was told from Dumbledor the boy was distant from everyone else at the school except from his brother.But that is to be considered from everything that he has gone threw. I wonder what he is thinking about right now?' Kryion thought with a smile as he changed into a black crow with black eyes flying out of the window. He then flew into Acreis room landing on to the desk cawing at the younge man who was half asleep and had already copied a good bit of the book so far. "..." Acrei stared at the bird before he poked it in the head several times. "hm you know i think i will call you noir. you know Noir i have never been so confused in my life. Hm maybe i should go for a walk...No i could get attacked by an enemy...i could study.No i just did that...Write a letter. No once again i don't like that plan...Write in my journal...Naw the hokage would kill me if some one got a hold of the damned thing...Think about whats happened so far.." Acrei glanced at the crow before looking out of the window and started to climb threw and onto the roof. 'Weird i thought i heard something...i should really think about everything thats happened so far.' Sighing softly he ran his hand threw his hair and lied down and started star gazing. 'Hmm the stars are the same here as they are at home...also the way the people here use magic is similar to charkra but they use a different energy source...Maybe i should suggest to the others to teach that harry guy some taijutsu. Anyway back to what has been happening...' He looked around his surroundings before lieing down again staring directly at the moon. 'Alright then...i don't trust that manipulative old man...he could easily trick Koji into doing something foolish. As for the potter kid he practically has him wrapped around his finger. plus their is the tri wizards tournament coming up. and of course theirs the fact that my teacher kissed me...it felt weird like a tinglely sensation or a jolt had run down my spin. What does it mean? I've never been like this before...God the next thing you know i'll let my mask slip and let my emotions show through.maybe i should go finish with that book now before i fall asleep on the roof. i'll think more about this later, for now i will just go back inside and finish up everything...and get Kryion out of my room. Baka coming into my room as a crow. What does he think i'm an idiot? ' Acrei climbed back through the window and shooed the bird out before firmly closing the windows and the curtains and then he got to work on setting up traps around his room. With a smirk as he finished he sat down on his desk and got back to work.

next day

"knock knock Acrei its time to get up!" Kryion opened the now unlocked down opening it fully not suspecting a thing until a small barrage of weapons came flying at him as he tripped a wire in front of the door. "HOLY SHIT!" he jumped to the side barely dodging all of the knives before he spotted Acrei at the desk with a tired look holding i strage weapon by the handle and immediately looked at him whether or not to decide if he was a threat in his sleep fogged mind. yawning the boy stretched slamming his kunai knife into the desk and threw the book at his teacher. "I finished copying it last night. Now when are we going to get started and what are we doing." Kryion raised an eye brow as he waved for Acrei to follow him outside. Acrei however didn't following him for his eye twitched and he grabbed a katanna from the wall and jumped out the window Kryion immediately followed behind him as they ran towards the forbidden forest

In hogwarts DADA classroom

"Don't have you brother to protect you now do you. You little piece of shit!" Zabini hissed as he slapped a red headed teen to the floor. "W-Why are you doing this." "Why WHY!? Because you are nothing bt a good for nothing slut thats why! You and your friends shouldn't even be here! You and your same sex relations ships it disg...gasps and chokes" "Pray please do finish that sentace Zabini i already warned the fool that if any one hurt my brother i would be here immediately and kill the soul who ever dared." Acrei hissed as he put his sword to the boys throat blood lust instantly filling the air. Zabini's face tuned white immediately and stiffened. "you wouldn't" " O but i would i read your laws and by law 2061 i have full rights to take your pathetic life!" Acrei threw the boy to the floor and placed his foot on his back keeping him there before he pulled out a book. "law 2061 If a human, or any other type of creature were to try and harm a demons blood sibling in any way mentally of physically. that demon has full rights to do what ever they wish to the attacker." Acrei finished as he added more weight. "And i Zabini have the perfect punishment for you." Acrei's eyes flashed as all of the staff was in the hall. "What is the meaning of this!" Dumbledor roared at Acrei. "i am taking care of both my brothers rights and mine Dumbledor and it has nothing to do with you." "O but it does you as attacking my students." Acrei's smiled maniacally as he opened the book and handed it to dumbledor "read law 2061 old man and you'll see i have every right to attack him." Dumbledor grabbed the book and skimmed it. "I see but how do we know that you are a demon." Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his eyes. Acrei glared at the man and lifted his hand throwing a fireball in his direction. "Is that enough proff for you or do you want some more i have no problem killing you along with Zabini considering that i see you as a threat to my brother as well!" Acrei hissed tieing up zabini's arms behind his back and hoisting him to his feet. "O but don't worry i won't kill him. O no i have much better plans for him." he then dragged the screaming boy away to a fireplace and flooed to the ministry to have the law enforced.

Several hours later

After the minister agreed Acrei was now officially in their records as a demon and the law applied to himself and Koji. to bad for the ministry that he had snuck back in later that day and stole the records of what they heard . He hid them in his room for safe keeping before he thought about what happened to Zabini. He let him go of course but not with out being marked. The ministry could not interfere with how he delt with the boy and had to watch as he carved a fox into his arm tearing the muscles before leaving him their bleeding on the floor. The boy was taken to the hospital where they healed what they could not being able to figure out how to close the wound when they finally did however it was to late to fix the muscle and the boys left arm was useless. Acrei smiled darkly at the memory at the shock on the council and the ministers face as he licked the blood off the knife. I looked directly into the eyes of a blond haired man as i did it he looked remarkable like Draco. That was the only one their that did not turn away in fact he looked curious if anything else and then i saw it out of the corner of my eye he had a snake on his belt. "i'll have to keep an eye on that one.' He silently walked up behind Kryion and tapped his shoulder. "Ah i see that you look...happier." Kryion said slowly as he looked Acrei up and down. "I suppose you could say that i am some what happier. But not satisfied i didn't kill the kid because Koji would have probably blamed himself." Acrei said as he rolled his eyes as they headed into Diagon alley. "hm yes and we need to get back to your house to start your studies." Kryion said as he poked Acrei's forehead. Acrei scowled and swatted the hand away."alright lets go already." Acrei grabbed kryion's upper arm before they disappeared with a pop into kryion's room. "Sit." Acrei sat down and pulled out a notebook and a pencil from his pouch. "Ok now i'm we are going to work with wandless magic." Kryion paused to get Acrei's reaction only to get a raised eye brow. "From now on we are to put your wand into this box. pulls out a box that way you wont be tempted to use it." Acrei just shrugged and handed over his wand putting it in the box. Kryion quickly put it in his desk and continued. "now first we are going to start with the spells that you already know. What would you like to try first?" "Um how about we start with the basics and go from there." Kryion nodded his head in agreement. 'I can't beleive i am actually working with a teenager that isn't stupid.' "Acrei i want you to to think a spell and aim it at the object you wish for it to affect. I think you should start with wingardium leviousa." Acrei nodded slowly and with a flick of his wrist a lamp slammed into Kryions chest knocking him back. "opps." Acrei said sarcastically as he picked up the lamp and setting it back on the table. Kryions eye twitched. ' So much for working with some one mature.' "that is not funny! You could have hurt some one! What would you do if by chance you didn't have your wand and tried to do this and injure some one by your stupidity!" Acrei glared as he summoned a book and caught it in his hand instantly. "i can do this easily. I just wanted to see how quick you reflexes were and let me say they are quite poor." Acrei muttered as he looked at his teacher. "How old are you anyway." "I am 18 and how old are you Acrei you were in year four but i don't believe that you are 14." "Hmph I'm 16." Kryion mentally smiled at this and walked up to Acrei until the were so close that you could touch each other with out moving. "So Acrei tell me what do you think about mates?" "Mates?" Acrei had a confused look as he watched Kryion cautiously. "i was never educated in that area. Why don't you tell me what a mate is and then i will tell you." Acrei looked to the side and waited for the information. "A mate is what magical creatures or demons go by for a lover for life. You see demons and certain creatures have soul mates. Now normally when the soul mates meet there is this weird tingle sensation when they touch, they tend to be able to pick up the scent and it can drive them into a cough frenzy." Acrei looked horrified 'what!? O GOD! There is no way...o god.' Acrei shuddered with wides eye as he realized what Kryion was secretly trying to tell him. "Is there anything else that i should know about with mating." "Ah yes there is a dominant and a submissive. the submissive normally is in need of be close to the dominant continuously and the dominants have been known to become very protective and possessive over the other." Acrei subconsciously twitched as he touched Kryions for head with one finger getting that weird tingly feeling before he pulled away. This time he looked at kryion with a look between anger, confusion, and frightened. 'O no i knew this would happen eventually it happened to Koji though he never told Neji about it. But i'm not ready for this!' "Are you alright?" kryion looked concerned as Acrei started banging his head up against the wall. Kryion couldn't have his mate damaging his head. He pulled Acrei into a hug which made him immediately tense with shock. "Now calm down it's not that bad and i won't make you do anything that your not ready for." Kryion muttered reassuringly as he turned acrei to look at him rubbing his back. Acrei shuddered again as kryions scent took him over and made him sleepy. "hmmm..." Kryion noticed Acrei was starting to go limp and regretted bring this up so quickly to the boy. 'What was i thinking! he's been through to much in such a little amount of time! Though he did master how to do that spell with out a wand.' kryion sighed as he gently walked to Acrei room and put him gently down on the bed. Acrei then started to twitch and latched onto Kryion forcing him down as he gripped him in a death hug.

Acreis dream

"AH it's good to see you little one." A figure said as it walked closer forming a very stunning fox demon. the demon smirked and grabbed Acrei's chin. "I am Chase i am the god of foxes. and my friend over their is the crow god Onyx. I am sure that you have many questions for us." chase smirked as Acrei pulled away and looked around a meadow. "how..." "this little one is the recesses of you mind. I find it quite original. Hm a moon flower." Chase admired the petals and let Onyx take over. "We are both here to help you through any problems that you might have to go through. And here is some advice start studying things about dragons and also learn parsletounge it's not that hard and other animal languages." "But there is rarely anyone who speaks parsletounge. The we will teach you now. Sit and we will begin." The three sat down on the soft grass and began. "So now what?" Acrei asked as he looked around curiously. "No we must tell you something. Now that you have found you life mate you should know something. It is a slim possibility that your powers could develop soon and if it happens prematurely it could put yourself and others at risk also if this happens it will be painful. " Chase muttered as he played around with a butterfly. "And koji..." "Your brother wont have his activate until sometime next year its you that we aren't sure about." they all heard a gasping sound. "it would seem that you have you mate in a death grip." Onyx said with a smirk. "and your rubbing something you shouldn't while your at it." Chase said wiggling his eye brows. "I'm what?" Acrei groaned and looked away blushing. "So am i going to see you two again?" "Yes you will and if by chance you do mature prematurely we will see you personally." Chase said as they dissapeared leaving Acrei alone.

after dream

as he woke up slowly opening his eyes to see Kryion moaning. He turned a dark shade of crimson. He heard chuckling and turned seeing yami and Kite watching them with amusement. "# i do beleive that are master is very active while sleeping.#" Yami said as you could practically see the smirk. "# Yes but do you think that we should give them some privacy? And what if they can understand us?#" "#Chances of that a rather slim Kite.#" "#YAMI! KITE! GET OUT OF THE ROOM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!#" The two cats startled and scurried from the room quickly. Acrei then stop touching Kryion and pulled away. "I'm um sorry." He looked away quickly blushing a lovely red color which caused the twos god to chuckle beore they left. Kryion groaned in protest and looked at Acrei. "Well i do beleive that i shall go and take a cold shower." Kryion went to stand up and hissed as his erection rubbed against his pants. "L-lay back down..." Acrei hesitantly tugged Kryion back down and made him lie on the bed. gulping nervously he took of Kryion's shirt. "Acrei if your uncomfortable doing something just say it so that we can stop." Acrei nodded slowly as he started to kissed Kryion lightly grinding his hips into Kryion. "o god." Kryion hissed eyes full of lust. "Kryion i don't really know what to do." "Ah um just think about licking and ice cream cone i guess." "An ice cream cone?" "never mind just wing it." Kryion said with a reassuring look. Acrei hesitantly nuzzled into Kryion's neck and started to kiss the flesh before he started to nip and suck finding some of Kryion's sweet spots. he sucked on the joint between Kryion neck and collar bone slowly trailing his nails over Kryions already sensitive nipples. "oh!" Kryion moaned as his back arched into the touch Acrei smirking against his neck. He moved slowly down kryions form licked and nipping at his flesh stopping at his jeans he then watched Kryion as he unbuttoned the pants and then pulled doen the zipper with his teeth. Quickly removing the clothing Acrei rubbed his thumb across the tip wiping off some precum and licking it off of his finger. Kryion watched him and moaned as Acrei pink flesh slowly lick his finger. "Hm so Kryion tell me is this what you want?" Acrei gentle wrapped his hand around Kryions member stroking it. "Mhhh yes oh god please" Acrei bent down licking the tip of his penis before he started to lick up and down his lengh massaging Kryions balls with the right and the rest of his lengh with the left. kryion moaned loudly and bucked his hips trying to cause more friction. 'God how is he so good at this.' kryion let out a shriek as he felt a warm envelop him completely sucking and licking. kryions hand attached itself to Acreis head as he started to bob his head up and down his teeth rubbing up against on of kryions throbbing veins. Kryion moaned as he tried to put himself farther into Acrei hot cavern. Acrei moaned causing sweet vibrations against Kryion who tensed coming into Acreis mouth. Acrei swallowed kryions juices and looked at him before pulling away. "That was..." kryion's eyes where glazed over with lust and extacy as he tried to catch his breath in pants. Acrei nodded in under standing before he straddled krion and frenched him. Kryion returned the kiss eagerly as his erection started to quickly return. "Acrei i want to be inside of you." Kryion moaned . Acrei stopped for a second to look at Kryion. "If we do this are you going to ..." "Yes always. once we do this we will be fully bonded." Kryions kissed Acrei's forehead flipping the positions so that he was on top. " Do you want to go on with this?" "yes." Kryion pull out a tube of lube from his draw spreading it onto his fingers and cock. he then pushed a finger inside of Acrei. He moaned in response mewling as he started to push the finger in and out of his adding another and another until he was full stretched. "Kryion...Please..." acrei panted heavily as he rubbed their erections together. kryion pulled him into a kiss before shoving himself deeply into Acrei's anus. He silently screamed in pleasure and pain as Kryion started to move slowly in and out of him. "Oh...Kryion.gasp Harder! groans faster! OH Kryion...please." Acrei pulled Kryion down into a passionate kisses he reached his climax his seed exploding over both of their chests. Kryion thrusted into Kryion as his warmth clenched around Kryion cumming a little afterwards. Kryion continues thrusting trying to extend both of their pleasure. Kryion collapsed onto Acrei both breathing harshly. As They regained their breath kryion pulled out of Acrei who winced slightly but snuggled against him none the less falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

beauxbeatons and durmstrang arrive

After a couple of months of living with Kryion and teaching him Acrei quickly learned everything that Kryion teached him so far except for animagious which he would be learning but for not they were to go to hogwarts with snuffles. After Kryion attempted to get Acrei to look suitable for an hour he gave up when he refused to wear a wizards gown saying that it looked like a dress. So Acrei was standing their in a tight fitting black denim jeans and a dark green dress shirt, in a pair of black sneakers smiling. Snuffles was given a hair cut and a bath from acrei and actually looked like he was a tamed pet instead of a wild animal. Yami and Kite also where coming seeing as they kept getting out of the house. Kryion was wearing black jeans, a black tank top, boots, and a trench coat."Let's get going shall we?" They all nodded and headed towards hogwarts. getting into one of the carrages they arrived to see all of the students waiting outside for the schools arrivals. As they got out of the carriage they walked to the great hall Dumbledores eyes twinkled a bit as Acrei forced Kryion to sit at the griffendor table next to his brother who hugged him with a vengeance. "Acrei! I missed you! How have you been?" "Just fine. whispers I found my mate." "Really? Who is it?" "It's Kryion." "But he's your teacher." "It's not like that though we were more like friends than a student and a teacher." Acrei frowned at his little brother. Koji looked at his brothers saddened features of him not acepting his mate and frowned never before seeing his brother act this way. "Acrei..." "Not now Koji the schools are arriving." Koji flinched at the coldness in his brothers words but did not say anything. They all watched as the foreign students filled into the great hall sitting at the ravenclaw and slytherin tables. "Ah yes now that are visitors have arrived dig in!" the tabled instantly filled with foreign food and Acrei nibbled on some before he started to poke Kryion and Sirus in the head. "Why don't you go say hi to you god child snuffles...and Kryion im going over to the slivern table to have a chat with some friends." Acrei said with a closed eye smile." Alright but try not to get into any trouble." " You know me and by the way talk to my brother...I dont want to snap at him again." Kryion opened his mouth to respond but he was already gone ,so instead he turned to Koji. "koji do you mind if we go for a walk." Koji blinked processing what he just heard before nodding as they both headed out of the hall and outside. "Why did Acrei snap at you." "I didn't like that you were his mate. Where we are from student and their teachers are not supposed to have relationships." "Ah i see well would it help if i said that when i am teaching him nothing happens. We avoid anything in that manner unless he wants to do it...He has some internal conflict in that area so i don't push him into anything.And not to be blunt but we did have sex once." "You two." "yes we mated but haven't done anything sense. It seems that i unlocked some bad memories when i did it he wouldn't even let me near him for two weeks because of it." Kryion sighed sadly remembering the memory. "but why would brother be like that when dealing with that he never had that problem before when he found out about me and Neji liking each other. In fact he got us together." Kryions eyebrows furrowed. "he never told you?" "Told me what?" "I'm afraid that it is not my place to say." Koji looked up at Kryion and his eyes narrowed. "I know that my brother likes you deeply but if you hurt him i won't hesitate to hunt you down and decapitate your family jewels." Kryion chuckled at the comment. "I'll keep that in mind. So Koji could you tell me something." "Um i guess." "Your brother got a letter from someone called Tunsade do you know we that is?" "yes...but why did she send him a letter." "I do not know but he sent back two letters and was moody for the next couple days muttering something about Orochimaru and something like temi hebi." Kryion looked Frustrated as he tossed a rock into the lake. Koji stiffened at the mention of orochimaru. "tell me Kryion did you notice that on Acrei's ankle there is a black pinwheel looking mark." "Yes." "That is from Orochimaru and when he close to Acrei not only can Acrei sense him but orochimaru will be able to know that he is near as well. If you notice that he is in pain or that his ankle swells tell one of us immediately no matter what my brother says. Understood." Kryion looked at koji for a couple seconds before answering. "yes i understand..." "You smell funny." Koji muttered before he noticed a feather and grabbed it. Kryion sputtered as koji pulled out a black feather. "My feather!" "Your a demon. a full blooded demon." Koji muttered in shock. "Does my brother know?" "I'm not sure. And i don't know how to tell him." "It's quite clear that you already know what we are so why is it you haven't been trying to kill us like all of the others." "others? Why would i wish to kill you two?" "yes others. and because of what we are foxes and crows are not supposed to mate and plus our mother was part human." Koji said sadly. "Hm Do you remember anything of you child hood Koji?" "no and no matter how many times i ask Acrei he jusy tells me to forget the past and move on but i can't remember my mothers face." "Hm. Well koji. If you wish you can come and talk to me if you ever feel troubled or just want to talk. And maybe if you wish we could see each other and get to know each other now that i'm with you brother." Koji nodded "I would like that. Are you two going to get married?" "If he wants to." "Can demons or half demons get pregnate?" "Yes why are you asking." "well I was never shure and your the only other demons we know are Kyuubu and Shukaku but they would jusy chuckle and say well tell you when your older." "Ah Well um. Yes they can get pregnate even the males i'm not quite sure on how it works though." Kryion said scratching his nose. "is it painfull when ever our powers awaken." "It depends on how it happens. If its premature it will hurt but if its happenes at the correct time you body will have already started the process of hibernation and you won't feel it." "Is there anything else i should know." "yes but i will tell you later the ears have walls you know." Kryion said with a chuckle as they reentered the hall to see neji and Acrei talking stopping momentarily to stare at the two before continuing. "Would you like to meet Kite and Snuffles?" "Who?" My friend and your brothers other pet. "Sure." Koji said as they walked back over to the griffindor table to see a huge black dog and the other black cat with yami. "Yami!" Koji picked up the stunned animal in his arms and started to pet it. Yami hissed for a few seconds before he started purring. "I can't even do that." Kryion muttered staring at Koji in awe. Koji chuckled and sat yami down. "Thats because when Acrei's not looking i give him caramel." Koji pulled out the said candy and held it out to the animal would yipped happily and started to eat the food. 'i'll be sure to remember that.' "So who is snuffles?" "the dog." Koji looked the dog over noticing that Harry walked over to the dog. "Hello snuffles what are you doing here." Harry asked with concern. Snuffles barked happily and rubbed up against kryion as if saying 'ask him'. "Who are you?" "I am Kryion and i found snuffles in a pet shop and bought him not knowing who he was and Acrei let him stay. Surprisingly enough hes good company." kryion muttered and he scratched sirus behind his ear causing his leg to twitch making harry laugh. "So he's staying with you and Acrei then." Harry asked calmly. "Yes and no one knows except for a select few who he really is." Kryion said with a smile. "feel free to come visit him. now Koji i would like to introduce you to Kite Acrei's other pet which is much nicer than Yami." Koji looked at the cat and smiled petting its head. "Hm would you like some...Strawberries?" The cat meowed happily in response as Koji handed over a strawberry. "I don't want to know how you always do that Koji." Kiba said with a shiver. "what do you mean?" Kryion asked. "He can some how always figure out what everyone likes even strangers. He did it to Gaara once." Kiba shivered at the thought. "then there's the fact that he always has what they like either in a container or in their refrigerator back home." "yes and if i can remember correctly " Koji looked over at garra. "Gaara likes raw meat. Or anything that has a red color and sometimes can be seen eating any type of mushroom poisonous or not.And drinks milk" Koji said with a smirk. "Shino like gummy worms, Naruto it's ramen." "Do you know what mine is?" Kryion asked with a raised eye brow. Koji turned to him and sniffed him vagley before answering. Mint chocolate chip cookies." Koji said with a confused look. as he pulled out one. "I've seen some one eat them before but i didn't know what they actually tasted like mint." "Well go ahead and try it then." Kryion said with a happy look as he sat down. Koji popped it in his mouth and chewed with a smile. Kryion walked back over with Neji with a small smile before he turned to his pets and frowned. "who gave Yami caramel?" Every one froze as Acrei bent down scratching said animal behind the ears. "Um i did." Koji mumbled scratching his head. "don't give him to much i don't want to have to deal with him later." Acrei poked Koji between the eyes with a smirk firmly plastered on his face. "Ah It seems that the old man is about to announce something." Naruto yelled as they all looked over. "Ah As you all know Hogwarts is going to be holding the triwazarding tournament anyone older than 17 may enter. No one under this age limit may enter. That is all." every one started to walk out as Koji turned to his brother. "I guess your leaving then." "For now I'll see you soon don't worry." With that Acrei Kryion and the rest of their little group walked off of the campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

preminishions from hell

All of the Griffindors groaned in annoyance up in the astronomy tower as Trelwalany predicted Harry's death once again. Koji rolled his eye lightly and poked Harry getting his attention. "Chances of you dieing anytime soon are slim to none." Harry nodded in agreement as they got to work looking into crystal balls to see the future. "All Right class i want you to look into you crystal balls and look into the future! Don't worry if you cannot do it as of yet. Ask me any questions it you need any help." She then sat down as the students started to look into their balls. Well at least everyone but Harry and Ron who were writing notes to each other. Koji shook his head and began gazing into the ball waiting weeks to actually do it having watched the 3rd Hokage several times before. He blinked slowly as an image came into view. It was a bit fuzzy at first causing Koji to squint his eyes slightly in concentration before it cleared showing a fox with black wings, a snake, and a strange looking dragon. He blinked as he watched the fox and the dragon fighting and saw the animal talk to the dragon before the beast gave it some sort of golden egg before the snake jumped out and snapped at the fox who bearded its teeth sinking them into the snaked flesh as the fought. the image changed once again to his brother in a graveyard and Orochimaru's face appeared in a flash licking his lips looking directly at Koji. "It's so nice to see you again Acrei my pet...I can't wait to be inside you again." Orochimaru said with a cruel smile. "Thats if you can catch me snake!" Acrei hissed as he dashed away from orochimaru. "Well it's either you or i'll take your brother you choose. Either way I'll be fucking one of you." Acrei's eyes flashed. "Hm In fact i think i'll mark your little brother sense he's so precious to you." orochimaru looked at Koji directly and smiled. "Well it seems that i have a audience. Well Koji lets not keep you waiting." orochimaru then leaped at Koji making him scream and stumble away from the desk sending the ball and the table flying as tears starting falling from his eye lids. "Koji! Are you alright mate?" Koji didn't hear ron however in went into shock. "O dear get away from him! he's in shock go get madame promfry! NOW!" Tralany yelled as Koji screamed again rocking back and forth a faint mark starting to appear on his neck. he then slumped forward onto Harry and blacked out.

mean while at a old house in a graveyard Orochimaru smiled "Kabuto i want you to go to hogwarts and put this into the goblet of fire." orochimaru handed kabuto a slip of paper. "You seem happy lord orochimaru?" Orochimaru smiled licking his lips. "It seems that Acrei's Brother Koji got a glimps of the future he has a premature seal." Kabuto nodded knowing what he meant. Kabuto bowed before he transported to hogwarts above the cup dropping the paper into the goblet before popping out again with a grim frown.

Koji failed in his sleep yelling as some of the school staff tried to hold him down. "What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Koji rubbing his back. "Naruto we need to get him to Acrei." Kakashi said quickly as he put away his book. "How we won't make it!" Kakashi grabbed Koji gently and looked a iruka giving him a look before jumping out the window transporting to Acrei's. "ACREI!" "Hm? Kakashi? WHAT HAPPENED TO KOJI!?" "I don't know but somethings wrong with him it happened during his future telling class." Acrei nodded before he checked Koji over noting a weird coloration at Koji's neck before he pulled off his brothers shirt. "Shit! kakashi i need you to hold him down or i might hurt him." Kakashi looked at Acrei before he nodded. Acrei placed a hand onto Koji's shoulder and started forming symbols before he jamed his finger into Koji's shoulder making the boy cry out in pain as Acrei continued to chant moving his hands into different signs with one last murmur he yelled Kai pulling out his two fingers that now held a black jem as the black marks left Koji's skin the wound his brother dissapearing instantly not leaving a mark as his breathing calmed. "Kakashi take him back to hogwarts...He should be alright now." Acrei panted as he grabbed the table for support as he sat down. "Will you be alright?" "I'll be fine just go." Kakashi dissapeared with a puff of smoke as the mark on Acrei's leg started to spread. With a shuddering breath Acrei started to rub the mark until it started to slowly reside no one saw the slight glow over his body as he went to his room and feel into a deep sleep.

Koji gasped and sat up with a silent scream crying. Madame promfrey was at his side in a flash. "What happened?" "You fainted deary..." "I need to see my brother!" "I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment. Dumbledore has been trying to contact him for quite some time. "Then g-get Neji please." promfrey nodded and summoned Neji who ran in five minutes later. "Koji your alright. What happened kakashi wouldn't tell us anything after he took you to your brother." " I was at Acrei's?" "Yes but what happened." "I saw a vision...orochimaru was in it and he bite me It felt real and it hurt." Neji's brows furrowed and he looked at Koji's neck not seeing anything. "there's nothing there Koji." "you said i saw my brother maybe he removed it like he did with Sasuke's." "Possibly but we would have to ask kakashi." Koji nodded and got up they both left together much to the old womans protest and headed down to the dungeons. They entered the portrait hole and Neji lead Koji to their dorms. "Kakashi what did Acrei do to me while i was over with him." Kakashi's face turned grim. "Well he had to...remove a curse seal..It wasn't fully formed as you can see it is gone. Your brother used a new type of Jutsu i haven't seen before." "was it the one he used on Sasuke?" "No it was different and stronger and by how quickly he performed it he has practiced it often." Kakashi said with a frown. "Thats not the worst of it. Orochimaru knows." Koji said with a shiver as he relaid what he saw in the crystal ball to the others. "If what you said is true ether Acrei is probably going to be in the tournament." "how he can't put his name in it." "No but orochimaru or one of his ninja's can." Kakashi Murmured as he rubbed his temples. "From now one we need to be as careful as possible understand. Koji you need to be careful as well Orochimaru will use you to get to Acrei." Shino murmured calmly as he leaned aainst the wall. "Should we warn Acrei." Koji asked with concern. "No. Koji because he already knows." "What!? How!" "Before i was completely away from the house i felt the curse seal on Acrei flare out of control for a couple seconds. Believe me he knows." Kakashi sighed in exhaustion. "i want to stay down here tonight. Besides i don't think i would be able to make it back up to the tower." Koji muttered leaning onto Neji as his eyes dropped. they all nodded and headed to their beds. "neji don't do anything i wouldn't do an if you are going to do anything put up a silencing charm!" Kakashi yelled as he chuckled when both Neji and Koji threw random objects at Kakashi. they all quickly fell asleep nightmares filling there dreams.

Acrei was rudely awakened by falling out of his chair kryion looking at him in concern. "If your going to sleep you should do it in your room." Acrei shooked his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nah i'll be fine." Acrei said yawning. "no i am not letting you do anything at all today you are to go to our room and go to sleep. You look like the living dead." "I don't look that bad and if you want me to go to the room your gonna have to carry me because i'm not moving!" Acrei crossed his arms giving Kryion a challenging look. kryion smirked as he picked up Acrei up with ease. "hm i need to get you to eat more." Acrei raised an eye brow as he rested his head against kryions shoulder his head on Kryions neck nudging it as he slowly started to fall back asleep Acrei was out like a light before they even reached the room.

dream

Acrei opened his eyes to once again see the meadow. "Chase? Onyx?" "Hm where right behind you little one." "i must say we were impressed. you removed the curse seal." Onyx said with a smile as he placed a hand on Acrei shoulder. "only because it was just starting to form. I just started to practice that technique i created it to get rid of the marks permanently and to put the energy from it into little crystal marble shaped balls." Acrei leaned against a boulder as he watched the two gods. "Well we have some good and bad news for you.Which do you want first?" "Um bad then the good news." "alright we couldn't find bahamut." "Who?" "Bahamut. The king of dragons. Supposedly he's looking for his son somewhere. I think the kid ran to the mortal world or something. Anyway now for the good news! CRASH" "What was that!?" Acrei looked around quickly and spotted Manda. "How did he get in here?" Acrei ran over to the snake and poked it glaring. "What are you doing here Manda?" "I'm not Manda. Thats my older brother." "then who are you." "I am Roger." "Ok why are you here?" "I want to be your summon." "Your what?" "i want you to be my summoner." "Why?" "Because i want to." "...And how do you know i have enough power to sustain you." "you removed my brothers master's mark." "...Fine. What do i have to do." " I dunno. My bro made that Orochimaru guy give him a virgin sacrifice." "...I'm not doing that." "how about a tattoo on your back close to where it stops when you have pants on." "Erm sure. So you want to put it close to my ass. Alright i guess." Acrei looked at the snake as nudged Acrei to turn around before he felt something cut threw his skin burning for a second. "It's finished." "Alright how do i summon you." "Roger summon no justu i guess." "Alright i'll call you when i need your help then roger." With a nod the snake dissapeared in the dense forest. "Well that was odd any way the good news is that We have decided that after the school term is over to take you and your brother, Your little friends, your boy friend, and that kid your suppose to protect up with us to our kingdoms where you will be safe and were we can train you properly!" Onyx said with big sparkly eyes. Acrei and Chase both back away from him slowly. "Anyway...i started looking up dragons like you asked. But theres some that aren't fully described because the idiots killed off the races supposedly." "Which ones it?" "Uh i think it was a viceran." "Ah one of those. there still in existence they just don't show them selves often they serve under bahamut." chase said with a smirk as he flicked Acrei's nose. "You two act more like brothers than gods." "hey i find that offensive!" Chase said with a grin. "Yeah were older brothers!" onyx said with a grin leaning on Chase. "Isn't it forbidden for a Fox and a crow to hang out? I've been meaning to ask." "No it's not thats just some stupid rule they came up with after a demon named Yoko was killed with his partner Kuronue. Both parties hold a grudge against the other." Chase muttered pinching the bridge of his nose. "yeah but it doesn't mean that we do!' "onyx where did you get the sugar!" "Acrei's pocket of course!" Acrei's eyes widened as he looked down at his pocket. "You didn't happen to eat the...pixie sticks did you." "YEP!" Onyx then started to run around in circle after a poor defenseless mouse yelling at it to stop so that he could play with it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! THATS SO HILARIOUS!" Chase yelled as he toppled over holding his stomach as Acrei just blinked. "um..." "Lighten up Acrei. He's sugar high." Acrei chuckled nervously as Onyx found a new target him. Acrei ran he ran for his life unfortantle for him Onyx caught him before he could take one step and was then put in to a tickle torture. "TICKLE ATTACK!" "HAHAHAHA! STOP! wheeze PLEASE!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Wheeze I ...CAN...BREATH!" "Say mercy!" "NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "say it!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" Acrei's face turned into a deep crimson color as he started to have a hard time breathing. "cough FINE MERCY!" "HA I WIN!" "hey Acrei are you alright?" "cough Yes i'm fine could you kindly get off of me." Onyx Grinned jumping up before he tugged Acrei to his feet. "Hehehehe...see you later Acrei!" "Wha oufff!" Acrei was sent flying as something pushed him out of the dream.

reality

Looking above him Acrei noticed a shadow on the ceiling and jumped to the side before Kabuto landed were he was a few seconds ago. Acrei rubbed his throat before cautiously watching him. "What are you doing here Kabuto." "nothing really so tell me why were you laughing so hard in your sleep.Hm" Kabuto had a smirk the entire time as he said this leaning on the bed post. "were's Kryion, and snuffles." "I knocked them out." "...get out." "Why should i? I could just easily knock you out and take you to orochimaru." "yeah but i know you won't He didn't tell you to know did he? You know just as well as i do that he would punish you for not following orders." Kabuto just smiled looking at Acrei's ankle. "I see that it has started swelling i suggest that you put ice on that." Acrei twitched and didn't move his eyes from kabuto as he backed out of the door and ran to the kitchen running right into Kabto's chest. Kabuto smirked as he wrapped his arms around the startled boy. He breathed in his scent before closing his eyes. "hm you smell wonderful. But lets get some ice on that ankle shall we." he pushed Acrei into a chair before he started looking around for plastic bags. "There in the bottom cabinet to the left Kabuto. And the ice is in the top part of the refrigerator in a compartment called the icebox." Kabuto moved quickly and was soon in front of Acrei as he tied the bag onto Acrei's ankle with a medical string form his bag before sitting at the table. "Care to have a chat." "...it's not i have a choice at the moment." Kabuto's lip curled into a smirk. "yes it seems so. i just figured that i would give you a warning of what would happen in the near future. Be expecting the wizard committee to be arriving at you house very soon." Acrei raised an eye brow before he smiled cruelly. "Yes and you tell you bastard of a leader that i said to fuck off." Acrei said this with a smile as he handed kabuto the little marble. "I'm sure that he would appreiciate to have that back." With that kabuto left Acrei sitting in the kitchen as Kryion walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

the champions

Halloween soon arrived Acrei sighed shakily as he rubbed his ankle before getting up noticing that it was staring to get worse. 'I should be getting ready. i guess i should be in something presentable to honor kryion as my teacher...but he doesn't have a sign that i know of. So i'll improvise.' Acrei smirked as he walked into his closet for fifteen minutes he walked back out i a beautiful black cloak and black dress pants and a tight mesh shirt. his weapons hidden in his clothes. Smirking he walked out and to the kitchen were Kryion gaped. "So how do i look?" "..." "i'll take that as a good sign so lets go shall we teach." With that they both touched a port key and arrived outside of the great hall doors. They both walked in and all eyes where immediately on Acrei who just walked over to Koji and messed up his hair in brotherly affection. "Acrei what are you wearing?" "Well i wanted to make Kryion look good so i made my self a uniform." Acrei wiggled his eye brows making a couple people laugh. "So tell me how has everything been here while i was away?" "Well we learned about the forbidden curses." iruka muttered as he took a sip of some pumpkin juice. "Ah i see. Well then i guess it's a good idea that i brought these for you all." Acrei muttered as he pulled out a velvet pouch and pulled out enough rings for everyone including Harry. "now you all put those on and it will help you if your in trouble." Every one but Harry picked up on what he ment and grimanced but nodded as they put the rings onto their fingers. Harry put his on to and felt stronger and some what less stressed. "well if you all will please sit we will start the feast and then announce the champions." Dumbledore said this and food appeared onto the table. Soon the dinner was over and everyone watch dumbledor in anticipation as he called out the names. "The champion for durmstrang is Victor Krum.The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour. And the hogwarts champion is cedric diggiry!" after that the three walked back into the next room dumbledore went to speak but was silenced as two peices of paper shot out of the cup. "Harry Potter. And Acrei Kugasagi of kryions academy." Both boys looked at Dumbledor Harry in shock and Acrei in what seemed to be fury. Acrei stood up stiffly and turned to Harry with a stressed smile. "Well Harry shall we go." Harry turned to Ron and Hermoine. "I swear i didn't!" "Mister potter will you please go back into the next room." "Come on Harry every thing will be fine." Acrei said gently as he led the boy into the other room closing the door behind them. They both looked at the other champions Harry shyly and Acrei scowled. Dumbledore and the rest of the judges then stormed into the room. "Harry why was your name in that cup?" "I don't know sir i didn't put it in there." Harry said nervously twitching. "Neither of use put our names into that cup Dumbledor." "Really and How are you going to prove that!?" Snape yelled in Acrei's face. "I got a visit from an old enemy of mine. Called Kabuto a couple of mouths ago he said he put my name in the cup and one of voldemorts followers put Harry's into the cup. I didn't beleive him. I thought he was joking." Acrei 's eyes flashed as he saw Kabuto in the back round before he dissapeared into the shadows. "well what's done is done you two will just have to participate." bagman said happily as he ushered everyone out. "Acrei come back here tomorrow for your wand to be checked." Dumbledore sighed as he to walked out. "Harry i would like a word if i may." "Sorry Bagman but Harry has already agreed to talk with me maybe some other time perhaps." Acrei said with a close eyed smile. "yes perhaps. I'll see you later then Harry." With that Acrei and harry where the last two in the room. "Harry i suggest you start looking up was of defeating dragons ask my brother and his friends they will help you." "Why are you helping me?" "Well because we where both put into this forcefully and i would rather you be prepared." "Um you look nice by the way. um..." "I'm Acrei Harry and thank you for the complement.Harry when you talk to my brother tell him i said manda strikes at dawn Have gamma bunta teach the young pheonix.he'll know what it means." With that Acrei walked out to kryion,talking to koji brefly before they walked out. Harry walked up to Koji and cautiously tapped his shoulder. "Your brother said to tell you that Manda strikes at dawn have gamma bunta teach the young phoenix." "Ah um go sit next to Naruto would you...or you could talk to your two friends whichever is best for you while i go talk to Kakashi for a moment." harry nodded and sat down being bombarded from his fellow griffindors about what happened and how he go this name in the cup. "Kakashi! Iruka! Acrei wants us to teach Harry martial arts and taijutsu!" kakashi blinked. "Do you know why?" "No i just got the message." "then who's going to teach him." neji asked out of no where wrapping an arm around Koji's shoulder. "Well how about Iruka started him off, and then kakashi and Gai can teach him what Iruka doesn't know and the rest of us can help if we want to help." Kakashi and Iruka nodded to this plan as they turned to see Harry fighting with Ron about something. "Harry. Is everything alright over here." Iruka asked as he stared at Ron. "Yes everything is fine! Why don't you keep out of everyone elses Buisness!" Ron snapped before Harry could answer Iruka. Iruka however his eye brow twitched in annoyance. Koji pulled Harry under the table as the other Ninja dove under nearby tables for safety. "YOU INSOLENT TWAT! HOW DARE YOU! DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION!? NO I DON"T THINK SO! SO HOW ABOUT YOU GO PULL THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!!!!!!!" Ron eeped and ran out of the hall. Slowly everyone eventually crawled out when it was finally safe. "Well Harry could you please meet use at 10 in the room of requirement tonight well tell you what we are going to do." Harry nodded and headed out of the hall

hours later in the room of requirement

Harry walked in to find all of koji's friends in the room. "Ok Harry from my brothers request we are going to teach you how to defend your self with out your wand. think muggle defense not magical." harry nodded silently as Koji walked over. "Iruka is going to teach you the basics and work with you until he deems you ready to go to the next stage with Kakashi and gai from there you will work with them and have training match at least once a day against who they think your ready to fight against alright?" "Um thank you but what do you all know about dragons?"

Acrei rubbed his forehead and pulled out rice. he then proceeded to start making rice balls and more rice. he completely ignored the others as he threw an onion at snuffles head as he went to grab and apple. "acrei what are you doing?" "Making food for a quest." "Who?" "You'll see when he gets here. Snuffles go change into your human form and take a bath then go into my room and grab some closes...don't worry they magically adjust to the wearer just go." Sirus gave him a look before heading out of the room after a few minutes they heard the shower going. "Should i get dressed as well." "No just snuffles where fine." Kryion walked up behind Acrei and wrapped his arms around his waist gently putting his head and Acreis shoulder. "Can i help with anything." "...yes set the table for four people. And if you finish before me then start making tea." Kryion nodded and started to set the table. "So do i know who ever it is thats going to be coming over?" "not that i know of.Sirius knows him though and thats why i made him go get cleaned up." Acrei started to pour the food onto the plates evenly with side dishes with with rice balls on them. (he made kuri) After he finished with the food he turned to Kryion who was deciding what type of tea to make. "Hm black berry or this green tea stuff." "How about the black berry Kryion." "..." Kryion then set of to making the tea scurrying around the kitchen a Sirius walked in in some faded blue jeans and a black whirt with 'i'm out of bed what more do you want?' on it, black socks and sneakers. There was a knock at the door and Acrei paused as he turned to sirius. "Can you go get the door, Sirius?" "Yep!" Sirus sprang to the door opening it to see Lupin. "Lupin! So your the guest!" "Sirius? I didn't know you were staying here?" Sirius nodded and pulled lupin in closing the door. "Come on the other two are this way." As the two made it to the kitchen they paused as they heard a crash. "Kryion! Are you alright?" "Ow...that hurt." "Watch were your going just be glad that wasn't a knife." Kryion groaned. the two men grinned and walked into the kitchen. "Hello Acrei thank you for inviting me over to stay." "no problem." "When did you purchase the shrieking shack?" "A couple months ago...Why don't you all sit down as i take care of the tea." the three sat down in there spots at the table Sirius Started up a conversation as Rodger slither over to Acrei and onto the counter. "Rodger? What are you doing here? I don't remember summoning you." "I can visit you when ever i want to and visit when ever i wish."Rodger had as much as a grin a snake can posses as he climbed up Acrei's arm as he grabbed the beverage pouring it into four cups and put it on the table. "So Lupin what have you been doing lately?" "Well i've been working at home..." "i see." "Lupin i think you should stay here!" Lupin groaned as he looked at sirius. "sirius you know i can't do that and besides it's not your house." "O but i wouldn't mind and besides if you do want to stay the basements all yours when you change." "how did you?" I have my sources." Kryion snicker to himself at how childish Acrei was at the moment. "but..." "no Buts your staying here...At least it's better then a cave." Acrei mumbled the last part as he got up and shoved lupin into a quest room.Sirius smiled before he bound into the room knocking Lupin onto the bed as Acrei closed the door. "kryion keep an eye on those while i go and get Lupins things." kryion stuck his head out of the Kitchen to respond only to see him gone. "i have got to figure out how he does that so quickly." "Figure out how who does what my lord?" "WHAT!!?? Kimishima!" "yes my lord?" "What are you doing here?" "your father is looking for you and wishes you to come home." "...I can't." "hm i see then i shall tell your father that i have not seen you then. " With that Kimishima dissapeared with a pop. Leaving Kryion staring at the place face completely pale. "Hm...you know i don't see what Acrei see's in you." Kryions eyes nearly bugged out as he turned around to see kabuto. "Who are you." "my name is Kabuto. I work for orochimaru. And i have come to check on the mark on his leg." "Orochimaru? get out!" "You can't tell me to get out this is not your house." "...Then get off the counter and sit in the chair like a regular person!" kryion snapped. "why aren't you a moody one." Kabuto said with a chuckle as he sat in a nearby chair keeping his back to the wall. "If your working for this Orochimaru guy then why are you helping Acrei." Kabuto smirked. "Because i owe him." "Owe him what!?" "Well that is none of your buisness." Kryion snarled as he stormed out of the Kitchen . A few minutes later Yami and kite go to the Kitchen and stare Kabuto down until Acrei came threw the door carrying a huge trunk on his back going to Lupins room and tossing it inside and heading to the kitchen, "Hello Kabuto. Are you here to check my ankle again." "you know me so well. Acrei- chan " "If you want to leave here with your balls intact i suggest you never say that again." Kabuto just smirked and pushed Acrei into the chair removing his shoe and started to look over his ankle. "it's starting to swell. Have you done anything to it latly." "other than walk on it then no." "Hm...take this it should help with the swelling. O yes and good luck against that Dragon." With that being said Kabuto jumped out the window. Acrei sighed and turned his attention to the two animals in the room. He smiled evilly as he magically closed and sealed the windows to the room. "#Ok you two it's time that we had a little chat.#" "#What for we didn't do anything. Did we?#" "#no you didn't do anything kite. It's just that i found out both of you secrets.#" "#No you didn't!#" "#You wanna bet.#" "#Err. No i don't wanna bet#" "#Good now change. I 'd rather talk to you that way than like this...I would rather not like to have to answer any questions form any one about me talking to you like this.#" They both nodded and slowly started to change into more humanoid forms. Yami has short black hair with black tips, black bat wings, pale white skin, yellow green colored eyes, he's wearing a simple black outfit that lightly hangs off of his small form. Kite has ice blue eyes, black hair his bags are a blue color, he has a black ears and tail with a blue tip, and is wearing light blue jeans, and a white shirt, he has ghostly white colored skin. "so tell me. Where you going to tell me about this?" "

"Erm...no." "i see and you thought i wouldn't notice." "yes." "Well at least your being honest. So tell me what would you think of helping me with something." "Like what exactly?" "how about yami spies on dumbledor and Kite i would like for you to keep an eye on my brother and Harry potter." "And what do we get in exchange?" "As many caramels or strawberries as you please." Yami grined evily causing Acrei to chuckle. "i suppose i shall take that as a yes from you yami. please feel free to annoy the old cout. So what about you kite." "Your brother is the one that gave me the strawberry right?" "yes" "And Harry potter was the boy who was petting snuffles and staring at a blond hair slytherin?" "Yep" "i'll do it." Acrei smirked. "Alright. Yami if you wish you can go ahead and go Kite if you'll follow me we will head to hogwarts. besides i want to have a quick chat with Draco Malfoy." Acrei said with a cheeky grin. The two headed of not realizing that a pair of eyes was silently watching them in the dark. "#So master Acrei...#" "#Just call me Acrei, Kite#" "#ok...Acrei What exactly do you want me to look for?#" "#Anything suspicous.#" Kite nodded as they headed out of the trunk of the womping willow. "#Kite if you need anything come back to the house and ask alright. My Brother cannot speak to you the same way i can.#" kite nodded and ran towards the griffindor tower as Acrei headed towards the slytherin common room dissapearing into the shadows until he got to the portrait. 'now if i was kakashi what would i name the slytherin common room.' "Hm...Icha icha paradise..." the door didn't bulge. "hm cum cum paradise." 'shit.' "...I dunno! iruka!" Acrei hissed as the door opened causing the boy to sweatdrop. He then walked to malfoys room and came to another obsticle he didn't know malfoys password. "Well fuck..." Acrei thought about if gor a little while and started saying random things. "Weasel...Mudblood...Hufflepuffs are losers...Harry potters wang." The door sprang open and Acrei walked in snickering. 'Someone has sex on the brain.' He looked around and saw malfoy sitting at the desk not noticing him yet. "Draco." Draco spun around in shock and mild horror as he saw Acrei before he composed himself. "What the hell is wrong with you sneaking into my qaurters and." "I just wanted to have a freindly chat is all.Nice password by the way." Acrei said this with a smirk firmly plastered on his face and draco blushed faintly. "what do you want." "Well i just happened to notice that you are attracted to Mr.potter." "...your point." "My point. Is that i know that Harry likes you as well and i'm telling you to go up to him tommorrow and kiss him." "And if he slaps me?" "give him time to think it over and try again later. Or make it seem as if it never happened and have him chasing after you grovling at your feet etheir way will do." Draco chuckled "so what do you want in return for your help." "nothing. just make sure you act fast you never know who will get a hold of potter." With that Acrei left Draco's room and the slytherin common room but not before he changed the slytherin password snickering as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Koji groaned in annoyance as something jumped on his stomach. He opened one eye to see that it was Kite. "Kite go away...Go bother Harry." Kite mewled and then jumped onto Harry's bed nuzzling his head. both boys sat up and then looked at the clock in alarm. "OMG! it's almost 7!" Koji jumped up just as iruka ran in. "Koji calm down...its a saturday." "..." harry started laughing as he rolled around on the floor clutching his sides. "hey Harry." "yeah." "What do you say we go down to the great hall for some breakfast and then we go to the library to look up dragons." Koji said with a embarrassed smile. harry nodded as he pulled on a pair of black bondage pants, a tight black shirt, and black trainers. he then turned to Koji with a smile to see if he was ready. Koji was wearing black jeans, trainers, and a light pink t shirtpulling his hair back into a low ponytail. "Hm Harry what do you think i would look like with short hair?" "Hm i dunno. We could ask one of the mirrors." "maybe later for now to breakfast!" Koji Grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him down to the great hall where they immidiatly got something to eat. They both noticed yami hovering outside of the window watching dumbledor. but acted like they didn't see the animal. With a grin Koji spread some jam onto some toast and put it into his mouth quickly making another peice of toast and shoving into Harry's moth a litle while before draco Malfoy came in and walked over to te griffindor table. he then tapped harry on the shoulder turning the boy around and kissing him deeply. Harry's mind turned completely blank for a few seconds before he reacted kissing Draco back. All of the Ninja's and the slytherins started to make cat calls and whistles. "It's a bout time Draco!" Zabini yelled this as he sat down next to parkinson. As the two separated for breath for a litttle bit before harry atttack Draco's mouth expploring exery in of the wet cavernnot leaving a single place left untouched. Draco moaned softly and started to rub his hands along Harry's sides. Ron and Hermoine chose that exact time to walk into the great hall. " HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT SLYTHERIN GIT ITS DISGUSTING! AND HE'S A GUY! THATS JUST GROSS!" Ron yelled in outrage as the two ignored him. harry then stopped and looked at Ron "NO WHATS GROSS IS YOU STARING AT LAVINDERS BREASTS ALL DAY AND DROOLING ALL OVER THE PLACE WHILE DOING SO!" Harry screeched as he grabbed Koji and Draco and dragged then outside to the lake. "...So ...are we still on for the match?" Harry nodded and the two proceded in having a practice match.

Else where

Kryion silently stalked Acrei to the kitchen and was about to pounce on him only to have have a dozen kitchen knives aimed at his head. "O MY! Acrei you almost killed me." "Oops..." Acrei said sarcasticly as he pulled out the knives and began washing them off. "So...Acrei you have to go get your wand checked later today?" "yes." "Um...I need to go and meet a couple of my friends to do something and i'll be back in about a week..." "..." Acrei glared at the man and stopped what he was doing to look at he. "So what do you want me to do while your gone? Study? I very well can't do that now can i? O better yet i think i'll stat working on my new project go have fun doing whatever." Acrei said coldly as he continued with the dishes. Lupin and Remus walked into the room and shuddered a the thick tenseness of the situation. "So Acrei. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Sirius to Diagon alley. I need to get some supplies." Lupin said at the questioning look he was getting. "hmm. Sure why not i'm done with this any way. Kryion i will see you when you get back." With that Acrei walked out of the room. "Ooooooooo the cold shoulder! What did you do?" "Told him i ws going to be with my friends for a week." the other two men shook there haeds and followed Acrei to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon alley. As soon as they arrived Acrei was immidiatly bombarded by Kabuto. "Why do you keep stalking me." "because i can." Acrei rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Kabuto i think that you might be obsessed." "it wouldn't be me if i wasn't." "So true so are you watching me on orders or just for your own twisted satisfaction." "Both." Remus and Sirius blinked at the two in confusion. "Alright Kabuto i want you to come with me to my vault i need you to give something else to Orochimaru for me. " With that Acrei turned his trench coat doing this weird dramatic swish(not as dramatic as snape!). Kabuto chuckled and followed him with the two other men. "So how do you know Acrei?" Lupin asked cautiously. "you could say we go a long way back." Kabuto sai with a grin. "Kabuto you'll shut up now if you wish to see another day." "yes of course Acrei." kabuto said as he poked him between the eyes. "I hate you..." "I love you to. now lets get what ever it is you need so i can give it to orochimaru." Acrei's eye brow twitched as a goblin took them down to the fault. they all entered quickly Acrei went directly to the right and then back to about the middle of the vault and picked up two eggs handing one to Kabuto with a note. "Just give the bastard that alright. O and Kabuto i suggest you be careful when he follows the instructions." "I'll avoid the room then." Kabuto shuddered slightly as he remember the little black marble he gave to Orochimaru, He had never seen his master so pissed off before. The jem had exploded not only charing him but taking most of his hair with it leaving enough there for little spikes to form after he was cleaned off. He was livid for days. Kabuto shuddered again. "O it wont be anything like the last time Kabuto." Acrei said with a grin as he grabbed a couple more items shrinking them and putting them into his pocket grabbing a good bit of money and then they headed out. "our enemy." "WHAT!?" "He is the man that has just joined with Voldemort. he is obsessed with both myself and sasuke." Acrei shook his head as he looked at the two. "hm i will meet you two at the book store." With that Acrei stalked of into random stores getting what he needed. he ran into a rather unpleasent surprise on the way. "Ah Acrei. Have you seen my little brother?" Acrei turned to look at Itachi, but was grabbed from behind be Kisame and dragged into a hidden room with all of his bags. kisame realeased him and Acrei grumbled as he dusted off his clothes. "yes i know where your brother is. and before you even say a thing no i wont tell you were he is. I have had a bad enough week as it is. if it is not you stalking me it is Kabuto! And don't think for a second that i wont rip out you fucking sharigan and shove it down your throat!!!!" Acrei yelled. "It seems that we caught Acrei Itachi sama. " Acrei and itachi glared at him as if saying ' No really thats Koji on PMS.' "If you don't need anything else, I am going to leave." With this Acrei didn't bother with the door and jumped out of the window. Itachi watched the boy go calmly and turned to Kisame. "you are a idiot." Kisame pouted and went into the corned huddlesd in a corner of shame. itachi rolled his eyes and followed Acrei to another store in knockturn alley. Many of the shop owners were shocked to see such a younge man dressed like that and gaped thinking that Acrei was a girl. With a smirk Itachi jumped down next to Acrei and poked him between the shoulder blades. "What Itachi?" "Well I'm just going to openly stalk you." Acrei looked at him before heading into a book store searching through the shelves. Itachi watched Acrei's every move as he started to search every text in the store. "if you are going to be here at least make your self useful and look for something that you think i would find interesting." With that itachi dissapeared into one of the isles leaving Acrei be for the time being as he looked through the books. Acrei everntually have five books with him before Itachi came back with a smug expression on his face as he handed over one of the two books that he had. Acrei flipped throught the book to see a Viceran. Acrei looked at Itachi and pushed him towards the counter grabbing his book and purchasing everything before handing the book back. "Think of this as a thank you for finding that book." Acrei murmered as they headed out. Itachi practically squealed in delight as he opened the book for Acrei to see many differn't images he did not wish to see. "Only you would pick up a book on how to kill someone while having sex you sadistic bastard. " "Itachi stuck out his tounge and acrei grinned evilly as he dragged the poor man into the leaky cauldron tore of his cloack handing it to tom for safe keeping and running out of the door. they soon made it to a muggle tattoo parlor. Acrei shoved itachi in and followed looking around the room with amazment and awe. itachi scorfed. 'how can i help ya?" Acrei smiled malicously at Itachi and then at the man. "We'll me and my friend here would like to get some peircings." Acrei said this with a smile. the man raised an eye brow questionly before he called out a younger man with black hair tied back into a pony tail, baggy blue pant, some light blue trainers, and a black shirt. "Hey nick you have some coustomers." "Ah." nick turned to the two and smiled motioning them to follow him to the back. "So what can i do for you boys?" 'We'll Itachi was going to get his tounge peirced as for me i'm not quite sure what would look good." Nick nodded and pointed to the chair having itachi sit in it. Acrei grinned as he watched nick grabbed Itachi's tounge and a weird gun he then watched as the gun made a peice of metal go through itachis tongue a ball now attached to both sides. 'Wow you did better than all of my clients so far." nick turned to Acrei and smiled. "As for you i know exactly what would look good for you." With this Acrei sweatdropped and sat into the chari watching as nick came back with several differnt types of equipment and looking at Acrei. Nick qently grabbed his tounge and positioned then gun before pulling the trigger pericing Acrei's tounge. Eventually nick finished and looked Acrei over who was twitching. "Well i'm done and if i wasn't already takin i would jump your bones." Nick said with a smile as he held up a mirror. Acrei looked at it in shock and touched his bottom lip. He now had three percings on his face one one his left eye brow, on the middle of his lip, and on on the right side of his nose, plus there was the tongue ring. nick just laughed at his face and helped him up. "Heh you know you two are alright. here take this call me any time if you just wanna hang out or need to get away or something." With this nick handed Acrei a slip of paper with a number in it. Smirking Acrei pulled out a cell phone and punched in the number. "o.tachi ow's our ongue?" "ine." Itachi said glaring at him with all of his might. Acei smirked and headed into another muggle store and bought a couple differnt things from the electronics store from there he got games, movie, cd's,mangas, and anime dvds. "i o eleive i'm eady o rack own he wo oeple i ame ith." Acrei said as they entered the leasky caldron grabbing Itachi's cloak they both walked into diagon alley and acrei smirked as he went to the apothecary and got two healing drowts and gave one to Itachi before he drowned the other with a sighed looked at Itachi. "Well go ahead it will heal the tongue ring faster so it won't get infected and you will be able to talk." Acrei walked of as itachi downed the potion before heading back to Kisame.

Meanwhile back at nicks

"Hey nick!" "Kryion? What are you doing here." "i am here because my father is looking for me again." "O i see. hey you wont beleive this but this hot guy came in here with red hair!" "red hair...did he have green eyes, was wearing black, had his hair tied back and looked a little edgy?" "yep." "you saw Acrei here?" "So thats his name. yeah i saw him here about an hour ago with a friend of his." Kryion groaned. "O boy troubles i want details!" "Acrei is my mate Nick." Nicks eyes widened before he tackled kryion. "You must take me to your house so i can meet him propery!" "After a week i swear!" Kryion said quickly, "Aw your no fun so how is everything over in the Wizarding world. " "Just peachy the dark lord is trying to come back and theres one half demon living inside of the hogwarts walls and the other is Acrei who i'm living with in his house. And let me tell you something he has some very bad mood swings. he nearly killed me this morning with half a dozen knives." kryion pinched the bridge of his nose. "...i think this calls for that weird site with the puppets that go botha." With this nick dissapeared the room leaving kryion to stand there gaping at him.

At hogwarts

Acrei sighed after he had talked to Sirius about helping him a animagous he had to floo to hogwarts in the head masters office. he cringed when he saw a couple people there staring at him. "Ah Mr.Kugasagi...lemon drop?" Acrei polietly said no and dumbledor got up and escorted him to the other champions, when the got to the room Acrei sat in one of the empty chair next to Krum while he looked around for Harry and stopped at the cabneint from there he tore the doors of there hinges and pulled Harry out as Rita screamed bloody murder. "Ah there you are harry will you come and have a chat?" harry shook his head quickly and they moved to the two empty seats, Acrei swished his hands and snickered when the papers in Rita's hand burst into flames. "So Harry tell me how has your week been?" "horrible." "Really how?" "the slithern's are wearing support the real hogwarts champion cedric diggory and that potter sucks." "Hm...I will speak with Dumbledor about something later as for right now lets get this over with and then slip out unnoticed hm." Acrei said with a smile as Ollivander came in. he quickly went throught the other wands and came to harry's he was about to blab about harry's want until Acrei's glare shut him up. "Um yes your wand is in working order Mr.Potter" he nodded to Acrei to have him come over. Acrei handed the man his wand by hold the tip so the handle was facing tom unlike the other champions which caused everyones eye to widen in shock. "Well i havent seen anyone use the proper handling like this in a long time. Now lets see i ah i remember this wand quite well.. Wood of the death tree, the core is a vampire fang , 7 1/2 inches correct." "yes you are correct." Acrei said in a silky voice having been the first time anyone else in the room other than harry had heard him speak. there eyes nearly bugged out. 'Omg...he sounds light a siren.' Fleur thought as she watched him with aw. Krum's eyes narrowed slightly but he let it go. "hm" ollivander faced the wand up wards before he continued " incendio." flames shot out of Acrei wand and nearly touched the ceiling much to olivanders delight. "Hm you have been taking good care or it." with this he handed the wand back to him and with a nod to the others in the room before he left. Acrei quickly picked up Harry while they were alll distracted and jumped out of the window just as yami flew by they landed down on the lawn and headed to the great hall. "Any way Harry what else has been going on here." "Well i started to go out with draco malfoy." Acrei grinned mischeviously."your brother and your friends have been teaching me things and helping me with looking up Dragons." Acrei nodded as they entered the great hall. Acrei immidiatly tracked down Koji and pulled him into a hug. the rest of the group new something was up but couldn't see his face but what they heard next shocked them all. "Koji don't be made with me but..." Acrei pulled away so everyone got a good look at his face." "What the hell are those?" "peircings." Koji's eye twitched. "Acrei who were you with when you got those." "Erm...well i was with sasuke's brother!" "Acrei!" Koji hit him upside his head as Acrei pouted. "i don't see the problem with that but Acrei you do look differn't and it's not from the peircings." "Hm...well i havn't been all that well recently i got sick the other day." Koji scoffed and felt Acrei's forehead. "You have a fever!" "Now Koji calm down. i'm perfectly fine." "No your not i am putting you under bed arrest!" "What!? Not that anything but that! I'll grovel at your feet and beg! Anything but that!" Koji rolled his eyes at his brothers antics. "knock it off." Acrei stopped immidiatly and grinned. "You know you wouldn't be able to keep me here any way Koji." "And why not." "because you would have to get the old couts permission and i currently have quests at my home and unless he is going to let them come then i cannot stay." koji's eyes narrowed at his brother as he stormed up to Dumbledor with a look of compete and total frustration after about ten minutes of the two talking koji walked back down looking smug an dumbledors face turned a lovly shade of violet. "Guess what Acrei for the remainder of the tornament you are to stay at hogwarts, with your quests, and your teacher." Acrei's eyes shrunk in horror that his brother was really going to put him on house arrest. "Koji...i need to go get my things..." "that's already been taken care of your quests will be arriving in a couple minutes your teacher wasn't there so he will be leaft a note." Koji hissed as he pushed Acrei into a chair. "koji really i'm fine! there nothing to worry about." "yeah and the last time you said that you nearly kealed over on a mission acrei!" "it's not like i havn't survived doing it before!" There was a loud slap heard threw out the hall as Acrei's head was forced to the side his hair covering his bangs and he stood. "Sit!" "No i will not sit. I am perfectly fine. I am going home. Harry everyone good day!" Acrei then put his fingers to his forehead and transported out of hogwarts.Koji fumed silently he new Acrei was lieing again. "Koji?" "Don't start kakshi you saw the way he was swaying he is not alright." With that Koji left the hall and went outside to see a snake. It slithered up to him and stared at him for a while. "Masssster?" Koji blinked down at it. "Massster are you alright?" "Well hello little guy. Where did you come from." 'This is not massster Acrei!' "Who are you and why do you look like Massster Acrei!?" Koji jumped back. "Manda!" "No i am Rodger! Now where is master Acrei!" "I don't know why don't you try his house i'm sure my brother is there ." With that Koji huffed and stormed back into the castle. Rodger was livid. That boy had did something to his master and he was going to find out exactly what it was. With an angry hiss the snake appeared into the house finding Acrei instantly on the floor in convulsions. "MASTER!" "Rodger your speaking in engligh and why are you calling me master?" "That doesn't matter what is happening!?" "o nothing new...The mark is just reacting it will stop in AHHHH!" Acrei curled up in a ball and whimpered as lupin and sirius ran in. "Acrei!?" "Get...Kabuto...Itachi...anyone please." With those words escapeing his lips Acrei fainted. Kabuto appeared in an instant with Itachi and Kisame. "Well shit!" Kisame muttered as he watched Acrei twitching on the ground. "Itachi get some ice now! Kisame find the bathroom and fill it with cold water go!" kabuto gently picked up Acrei and turned to Lupin and Sirius. "I need you two to help me as well i need one of you to get two men called Rukon and Sukon. They are at this adress it is linked with the flew power just call them and have them come here immidiatly." Itachi handed Kabuto the ice as they rushed to the bathroom removing all of Acrei's clothes except for his boxers. Acrei's eyes opened momentarily are he shivered again as the marks started to spread. "Shit! Acrei you need to fight it back"! Kabuto yelled as he started to rubbed the mark in little circles to his releif Acrei started to clam the mark retreating momentarily as he slipped back into unconcousness. "What the hell happened he was fine this morning!" Itachi was livid. kabuto gave him a look. "he gave me a egg to give to orochimaru. Lets just say that he is extremly ticked off and doesn't care if he harms him right now." kabuto rubbed his temples in frustration as Rukon and Sukon came in and the breaths were sucked out of them at the sight of Acrei. "What happened." "The mark started to spread and sent him into convusions." Kubuto picked Acrei up out of the water and headed to his room drying him off and putting him in dry clothes before putting him iunderneath of the blankets. "I don't care what he says or what his firends think i am staying here and i am going to make sure he gets better so i can beat the shit out of him." Itachi glared at the sleeping form icily as the others chuckled. "Seeing as none of use are going to be leaving anytime soon lets go ahead and get comfortable. the five spraled out in the rest of the furniture in the room as Lupin walked in looking at then cautiously before saying anything. "is he going to be alright?" "He always has been before. He just needs alot of rest." Lupin nodded as he sat a snake down on the floor that slithered onto Acreis bed and onto his chest before it went to sleep.

Dream

Acrei wimpered lightly as he tried to move. 'why does it hurt.' he forced himself to open his eyes and wearily look around. "This is not my dream realm." "No it is mine." Acrei turned around to see nick. "Nick?' "Yep the one and only! So your Kryions mate? Are you alright you don't look to good." "I'll be fine in a little while. So Nick are you going to explain why i am here." "Well i wanted to see you so i used my poweres to have you come here." Acrei groaned as he tried to stand only to fall forward into nick. "Dude!" Nick's eyes widened as he watched a silver fox and a black raven come towards Acrei. the two transformed and looked at the boy in anger. "Do you know who did this human." Chase hissed. "No I just started talking to him and he was like this." Onyx worriedly checked Acrei over and jerked as he came to the ankle pulling up Acrei's pant leg they saw the mark glowing a eery dark green color. "We're taking him back to his body." The two dissapeared with Acrei

In acreis mind

The two god stared worridly down at Acrei as they leaned him down against one of the tree trunks. After an hour he finally opened his eyes. "Hi guys." "What happened?" Acrei was extremmly tired and his eye drouped."orochimaru's mark reacted. and it almost took control." Chase looked at onyx who nodded and grasped Acrei's chin "Acrei. Listen when you are fully better you will thank us for this." Onyx and Chase bothe put a finger on either side of Acrei's head as he went back into a peaceful slumber. The two gods looked at each other. "hm do you really think that was wise." "he will be fine." The two smiled sadly and faded out slowly

end dream

Acrei flew up grabbing Rodger before he was sent flying across the room as his breaths came out in pained gasps. the five in the room jumped and headed over to him looking worried. "Acrei." "y-yes." Acrei rasply replied as he rubbed his throat. "how are you feeling." "i think i have bed sores." kabuto chuckled. Well thats to be expected you were sleeping for a good while you first task is in 8. Acrei groaned and tried to turn over just to hiss in pain muttering that he was going to kill the bastard. "Acrei from now on we are going with you every where weither you like it or not." Acrei groaned and looked at Itachi. "Guuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssss!" "Don't whine Acrei it doesn't suit you." Sukon murmured as Rukon snickered. Acrei scoffed. "I swear. who would of thought that i Acrei have been accepted into the band of misfits." Acrei said with a grin. "'Yes you are in the band of misfits now lets get you moving around shall we." Itachi helped Acrei to his feet and started to have him walk aound the room in about and hour he was up and moving around like he normally would. "Hm...i guess the good thing about this is that i got a decent nights sleep." Acrei joked as he streched wincing slietly at the popping. "So what have i missed. And where is Kryion at?" "Hm O he is at hogwarts with someone called Nick." Kabuto murmured as he picked up a cloth. "So he left..." "No it was either he left or we we're going to kick him out." Kisame rubbed the back of his head at the look he was getting. "What? he was threatening to come in here and take you to hogwarts." "yes and everyone in this room knows that they would have made it worse." Rukon held up his finger with a goofy look. Acrei shoook his head slightly as he chuckled. "Well if you all would kindly either leave the room or turn around i am going to change." "It's not like we havn't all seen you naked." "And while that may be true i was asleep which means that i wasn't able to kick your asses." They all gave him a look. "What are you all? Mother hens?!" "Yes now get changed." itachi pushed him to the direction of the closet, Acrei walked in and closed the door behind himself with a soft click. They then heard a frustrated scream. Sukon was the first one to the door and barley dodged a shoe throw at his head. "He moved it! That bastard!" "Moved what?" "My Anbu uniform! It's gone!" "Well your just going to have to deal with out it." Itachi walked into the closet and looked around he grabbed a part of durable flameproff black pants, a dark red tanktop, shuriken holster, wand holster, katanna, ninja shoes, and a black vest. "here put this on." Acrei looked at his for a couple seconds. "I will after i take a shower. I smell like BO." They all raised an eyebrow as Acrei ran out of the room to the bathroom slamming the door shut. he came back after fifteen minutes his skin looked like it had a shine to it as he smirked. "Alright i'm ready to go! When are we leaving?" "We'll it starts in...15 minutes." "ok...what OMG!" Acrei grabbed them all and a portkey and they transported righ toutside of the tent. "Ok you all go get some seats...Try to avoid the others alright. Kabuto i want you to use this and tape all of the tasks." Kabuto grabbed the device and nodded. Acrei turned and walked into the tent nearly knocking over bagman. "Well now we're all here time to fill you in. When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering you each this bag. From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are differnet-er- Varieties, you see. And i have to tell you something else too...ah,yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!" They all knodded and bagman walked out and Harry turned to acrei. "hey Acrei..." Harry said hesantly. "Hello harry what can i do for you?" "Well i was just worried about you and your brother." "Hm don't worry Harry i'm sure that we will both get over our fight eventually. try to keep your mind on the task at hand. We'll worry about the rest after." Acrei said this with a small grin as he tied on his ninja headband. Bagman then walked back in. "if you all are ready you are to draw the figurines from his bag." he held up a purple bagand stepped infromt of fleur"Ladies first." this is how it goes. Flure goes second against a welsh green, krum goes third against a scarlet chinese dragon, Cedric goes first against a bluish grey Swedish Short-snout, Harry is fourth agaonst a Hungarian Horntail, And Acrei is fifth againt a Viceran. Acrei looked at his statue with wide eyes. 'What type of Dragon is that?" Harry asked blnking. "It's a Viceran Harry. not much is known about them and they are incredibly rare." Acrei said this with a erily calm gaze as he stared bagman down as he left. "Well i wish you all luck." Acrei muttered as he shrunk the figuren and put it in a pouch before putting that into a box that he shrunk putting it in his pocket. they all went slowly until it was Harry's turn to go. "Good luck Harry." "Same to you." Harry quickly walked out of the door nervously . Acrei sighed and sat down in a chair as he started to hear screams from the crowd. he heard a screech and covered his ears quickly in pain. 'dammit! If i would have known that they were this loud i would have brought earmuffs!' After about twenty Minnutes Acrei was called into the stadium that was once the quidditch pitch . He stepped briskly to the entrance and pushed the door open and closed the door behind him to stare directly into the eyes of the viceran. he quickly looked around to see the other champian watching him along with his firends, and brother who looked like he was going to faint in fear. Hell everyone looked like they were going to faint. "Alright! May I Introduce our fifth champion! Acrei Kugasagi who will be going against a viceran!" Acrei groaned as he felt a mild pain in his gut he ignored it and walked to the center of the feild starig directly at the dragon with out blinking. 'Hm it looks like a snake...I wonder if she can speek parseltongue.' "Hello. My name issss Acrei what isss yoursss?" the dragon blinked in shock as it relaxed some what. There where gasps from the audience the the dragon started to reply. "My name little one isss Voronwe. Tell me how is it you can speak one of my tongues?" "I was taught by Chase and Onyx. Voronwe. i do not wish to fight you unless i must but the humans told me that i must retreive the fake golden egg that they placed with your younge ones. May i have the fake one?" "Hm. I see no reason while you cannot but how about we make a trade if you were indeed taught by those two gods sing in the ancient tongue of your ansestors." Acrei nodded and let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth

(Insert song here)

"Hm that was quite beatiful younge one i beleive this is what you asked for." Voronwe gently picked up the egg in his jaws and dropped it into Acrei's hands. After Acrei received the egg his face contorted in pain. "Are you all right little one?" "No...somethings happening to me." Voronwe sniffed Acrei and her eyes widened in shock. "You are going into a premature transformation child! How long has these pains been happening?" "Fot a couple of months i think...I'm not to sure" Acrei fell to the ground holding his stomach gasping for breath. "our last champion hass gotten his egg in five mintues! Way to go Acrei! Wait somethings wrong! Some one get a medic down there!" Acrei groaned as he coughed blood starting to pour from his mouth. "Voronwe get Chase, Onyx, some one who can help me please." "of course little one i can't let some one in my clan be hurt." "your clan?" "yes i have adopt you into my clan. Just hold on i will call for help." Voronwe tossed up her head and roared shaking the ground beneath everyone feet. There was an earsplitting scream as one of Acrei's bones cracked as he started to grow longer. he tried to stand as his body was inveloped in a slight black haze, screaming louder as it started to rip at his old skin new skin forming, Ears, tail , and wings sprouting from his body sending blood onto the walls and the crowd. A form then dived down from the sky and landed next to him. They wrapped there arms around his waist pinning his arms to his side to keep him from doing harm to himself as his went threw the changes. He soon black out from the pain slumping forward onto the figure.

up in the stands

Kryions eyes widened as he watched his father grab his mate. He looked at Acrei's brother and friends before he went to the edge of the banister and jumped down into the arena next to his father changing into his regular form. he has two wings one is a raven wing the other is a dragon wing. "father." "Kryion." "will my Mate be alright." "...He is your mate?" "yes dad he is ." "Well i don't know if he will be alright. he is not of our kind the only ones that could possiby help him are Chase and Onyx!" "You yelled. O my!" "ACREI! DON'T WORRY I WILL HELP YOU!!!!" Onyx yelled as he laid Acrei onto his stomach. He put his hands together and they soon started to glow he then placed them onto Acrei's back rubbing them over the boys shoulders. Chase kneeled down as well and started to heal the remained of the wounds on his form as he continued to change numbing all of the pain. Acrei was engulfed into a blinding light engulfing the whole stadium causing the whole audience to go into chaos. The light dispersed after a few minutes to reveal a younge man with black hair with red streaks that ends a little under his legs, Fox ears and tail, and beatiful black wings that shine in the sun. A giant snake threw itseflf from the ground close to the group. A man was standing on it's head who was looking around with cold eyes. he smiled coldly as he spotted koji. "Ah Koji. Were is your brother? i so wanted to see him today." The mans eyes hooded with annoyance when koji didn't answer him. Acrei groaned lightly and opened his dazed eyes as he glanced around. "O-orochimaru!" he struggled to get up only to have the two gods push him back down and hide him from sight. Kryion and his father glared at him as orochimaru turned to Acrei's direction. Voronwe growled at the two daring them to move. "Bahamut. Get your kin out of here." Chase yelled as he picked up Acrei holding him to his chest. "mmm,,,,your hurtin me wings chase..." Acrei grumbled with half lidded eyes. 'Sorry." "S'okay." Orochimaru blinked and blinked some more. "kabuto." "Yes Orochimaru-sama?" "What have you been doing?" "um...I was spying on Acrei - san." Orochimaru slapped Kabuto sending him flying into the wall. "Don't lie to me. Now what have you been doing Kabuto and it had better be a good excuse." kabuto gulped and hung his head. "I..I was taking care of Acrei-san's injuries Orochimaru-sama." "O really and where is he now." "Behind you." "?" orochimaru turned to get socked in the face by Acrei landing face first into the ground. "O my it seems that we have some one down in the arena! And Acrei just punched him or her in the face! though i am not sure what type of magical creature he is. It seems as if most of the creatures down there are next to unknown!" bagman shouted happily as he watched the show. This caused everyones eyebrows to twitch. "First person from the misfits that knocks him out can have anything they want from my stash." Acrei hissed holding his head. itachi popped up behind bagman and knocked him out with a smirk. "YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke lauched himself towards his brother but was stopped but a bunch of vines holding him in place. "SILENCE!" Chase, Onyx, and Bahamut yelled. "So what do we do with him?" "Well i dunno. We cant take them away because of this damn tournament. If it wouldn't be from that then we could take him home and help him start to master most of this but we cant!" Onyx yelled ready to cry. "Then i'll do it by myself! just someone get him out of here before i stab him!" Acrei yelled kicking Orochimaru's face in disgust. Manda glared and grabbed the man in question and left hissing. "yawn Ok guys take me home i dont wanna be here longer than i need to be." Acrei muttered as he started fo the entrance. "O No you don't! You may have ran away the last time but your staying here!" "Aw but i don't wanna!" Koji's eye twitched and Harry laughed nervously scratching his head. 'So this is what he wanted to talk about.' "Fine! I just want to go to sleep!" With this he sat down yawning. "thats not really a good idea right now Acrei." Onyx rubbed his head nervously. "Alright why." "Well we have to wipe the humans memories. Possibly the one behind you to thats up to you. and then we have to take you to a secluded place and work with your wings." Onyx poked his wing causing Acrei to swipe at him. "Hey ! Don't swipe at me only Chase can do that! Right chase!?" "yep." Chase smiled as he patted Onyx's head. "Whatever! Just take him and hurry the hell up! And make sure that he comes back right after your finished!" Koji stomped his foot as Acrei snickered. "he told you!" Onyx scoffed and had his nose i the air. "let just go before Onyx has a hissy fit." kyrion sweatdropped.

CH 8

After they had succesfullly whiped the humans memories Onyx and chase decided to introduce bahamut. "Acrei this is Bahamut. Kyrions father." Acreis eyes widened. "So your my father-in-law?" Bahamut nodded. "nice to meet you bahamut king of the dragons." "how did you know that we never told you that!" "Its called the library." "...a what?" "Onyx dont even worry about it?" Onyx pouted as he sat crossing his arms. "Ok then so Acrei for what little time we get to spend with you we need you to learn how to fly." "you mean flap my wings so i float." "No thats levitating!" Acrei rolled his eyes. "Ok fine then mimic Kryion." Acrei watch Kryion and mimiced his every move but when it came to lift off he wasnt able to lift himself up properly and landed right on his ass. "Ow..." "You need to put enough force in it so that it lifts you from the ground." Acrei nodded and tried againThis time he managed to get a little higer only to land on his ass again. "...ow..." He got up and tried again with the same results.

/hours later/

"Arg why cant i get the hang of it!" "maybe because the muscles in them are still to weak to carry you for a long period of time your just going to have to practice everyday." "Yeah right koji isnt even going to let me leave the fuckin room let alone let me practice!" Acrei sighed as he pulled his hand across his face. "Why dont you just leave with out telling him?" "Because then he'll have a panic attack." "has it ever stopped you before." "No...but i should do it even if it is for only one day..." Acrei quickly ran to one side of the quidditch feild and started bangin his head on a pole. "What have i told you about bashing you head in!?" "But it helps me calm down!" "Inducing pain upon yourself is not a good source of releif!" The three elders looked at the couple. bahamut then smirked at the two. "you know you could always just shag it releives all kinds of stress." Acrei blushed looked at kyrion and ran into the castle hiding in the shadows. "Now look what you did father!" "what all i said." kryion glared and went to find Acrei. "Well i do beleive todays flying lesson is temporarily over." Chase mumbled as he tapped Onxy on the shoulder. "Come on its time to go inside. Bahamut we'll see you later." Bahamut nodded and flew away.

/With Acrei/

Acrei had some how manages to get himself into the great hall and fell asleep on Itachi pinning him to the floor getting the blunt of sasukes jokes."Hey get you hands away from my mates ass!" "Hey he is on top of me!" "So warm...snuggles" Itachi's eye widened comically "acrei wake up!" Acrei opened and eye to look at his for a second. "What?" "do you mind getting off of me." "why would i want to get off on you?" Itachi twitched but was grateful when Kyrion pulled Acrei off of him. "You are going to bed...not falling asleep in someones lap..." Acrei pouted but was to sore and tired to really put up much of a fight and fell asleep against Kryions shoulder. Kabuto snickered. "Well i better get going now...before Orochimaru finds out i went missin g again." Kabuto dissapeared in a puff of smoke making Harry cough."Lets all go to bed we've had a long night." Everyone noddedthe group splitting up leaving Kryion alone in the hallway trying to decide where he was suppoesed to go, that is until Koji ran back down to get him. "Come on you two are going to sleeping in griffindor tower." Kryion followed silently. "Dumbledor wouldn't allow letting you two share the same bed so you have two separet ones." Kryion once again nodded as he sat Acrei onto one of the vacant beds." good night koji..." "night Kryion" Kryion lied down in the last vacant bed and fell into a restless sleep.

/Acreis dreams/

Acreis eyes snaped open immidiatly only to find himself trapped underneath another body. he felt something wet slide its way up his ear. "Acrei-kun its been such a long time" Acreis eyes widened and immidiatly started to struggle. "tisk tisk you being a naughty boy" Orochimaru smirked as he bit down into Acreis neck. Acrei hissed as pain flooded his senses, he tried to kick off Orochimaru unsuccessfully only making it easier for him to get Acrei in to a better position for Orochimaru to molest him."Dont more Acrei-Kun i wouldnt want to punish you." "get the hell off me!" Acrei punched Orochimaru in the face only succeding in pissing him off and having his body forcfully pinned down to the bed now on his stomach.he tensed as he felt Orochimarus long tongue explore his body. Shuddering in disqusted he tried to buck off Orochimaru succeding even if only for a short time before he found him self pinned down somewhere else in the room. "Acrei-kun do you know what happens when someone doesn't do as they're told?" Acrei trembled as he felt orochimarus hand travled lower squeezing his member roughly. Acre trembled looking at Orochimaru ready to die of a heart attack. "no?" Acrei shook his head and was flung onto the bed. "they get punished my dear Acrei -kun and i'm going to have o so much fun ripping your beautiful body in half" At that point Acrei paniced and jumped off of the bed and down the hall he ran down random halls and finally found his way outside only to slam right into Orochimarus open waiting arms. He thrashed around wildly stopping when he heard orochimaru laugh. "you only delaying the inevidable." orochimaru grinded himself against Acreis ass earning him a whimper. "NO!" Acrei elbowed Orochimaru hard running through the forest the trees becomeing blurs. 'i need to get away...were the hell am i!?' His heart raced as he quickly looked around for any landmarks he could reconize finding none. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' not even thinking about it he jumped into a casm landing on a ledge infront of a small discret cave. Breathing harshly he went as deep into the cave as he could catching his breath. 'am i back home? or still in britain?' Above him he heard an explosion followed by a crash. "FIND HIM!" "Yes lord voldemort!" 'o god' "hinge no justu" Acrei transformed into a small bird flying out of the cave carefully hiding his chakra as he flew over Orochimaru and voldemort. "how could you let the boy escape. how are we going to make them give us potter." They dont know that he escaped yet do they. besides Acrei-Kun doesnt even know were he is." Orochimaru chuckled and motioned for Kabuto to look up at the bird that was flying towards a tree. Kabuto nodded and hit the bird with a sleeping jutsu. They watched it hit the ground with a thud ignoring the sickening crack. The bird slowly turned into a sleeping Acrei. "See he has no idea where he is." Orochimaru smirked at Acreis arm. "Its broken ORochimaru-sama"

/reality/

Acrei screamed as he held his arm. "Acrei!? Whats wrong? What the hell happened to your arm!?" "I need to go to the bathroom." Acrei held his arm and shakily walked to the gryffindor bathroom. 'what a nightmare...my arm is killing me.' Acrei looked down at his arm to see it completely black and blue. 'great...at least its not broken like in that nightmare' Acrei shuddered and splashed his face with water. "Time for training!" 'after i cover up my arm of course...' He pulled out some bandages from his pants pocket and quickly bandaged his right armall the way to his shoulder. "There. now for training." Acrei punched his fist into the air and ran out of the bathroom and to the greta hall grabbing some grub before heading outside. "Kryion! Time to train!" Kryion poked his head out of the window. "It's 4 am." "so?" "Its to early" "Ok then toss me out something to keep me busy until you are ready to come outside" "ENTERTAIN YOURSELF!" Kryion slammed the window shut making Acrei flinch. "Hm entertain myself eh?" Acrei grinned evilly and started walking towards Hogesmead.

/A little while later/

Acrei walked into his house and into the kitchen. "Acrei your back." "YEs Itachi i am. i was told to keep myself entertained." Itachi smirked "Why not go bother the deatheaters?" Acrei tilted his head to the side. "To close to the snake" "Hm you could always visit deidara and Sasori i'm sure they would enjoy your company" Acrei blinked "sasori...isn't that the puppet guy?" "Yes and deidara says un in almost all of his sentances" "Hm sounds like fun!" Acrei used a teleport justsu and popped infront of the Akatsuki headquarters. "DEIDARA!!!!!!SASORI!!!!!!!!!" He tackled Sasori clinging to him. "Acrei..." Acrei grinned "whats up?" "get off of me." "But i like clinging to you puppet-boy" "Acrei-kun what are you doing here un?" "I'm here to visit!" With a closed eye smile he jumped onto Deidara. "Have you gotten over your waterphobia yet?" Deidara shuddered. "I'll take that as a no." "Shouldn't you be harrasing Konoha or something." "Thats so mean Sasori chan!" "I am not a girl." "Your acting like one." The two got into a heated glare not noticing as Deidara walked away and came back with some candy. Eventualy due to Sasori being a puppet Acrei blinked. "Shit!" Sasori smiled. "At least you lasted longer." That earned him a glare. "Asswipe." "Acrei, want to go poke tobi un?" "Hell yeah!" Acrei ran down the hall to tobi's room and poked him in the back of the head. "Tobi!" "Acrei? Tobi's ben a good boy!" Acrei smiled. "I brought you a cookie for being a good boy tobi" Tobi enhaled the cookie. "Wow you want another one?" Tobi nodded and turned into a chibi as he started at the pile or cookies. "Remeber do not let deidara get a hold of these like the last time." Tobi nodded giving him a quick hug before running off to a unknown area in the bulding. "Acrei-kun its so boring here un!" Acrei raised an eyebrow. "Hm well we could always try to give you swimming lessons." "NO un!" Acrei snickered at Deidaras face. "Well you could always come with me to my house...I'm sure everyone would love you." Deidara smiled and grabbed sasori. "lets go un!"

/at acrei's/

"I'm back!" Itachi turned to him with a calm gaze. "Your point." "hey its my house and i'll say what i want." "Idiot." "Shut it weasel." Itachi glared but didnt say anything else as Acrei sat down. "its only 5" Kisame walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Why are Sasori and Deidara in the livingroom?" "Because they wanted to come look at the house." "You invited the other didn't you." "Maybe..." "Do you still want to train Acrei?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. "Yeah..." "Wanna spar?" Acrei jumped up. "Yes! Lets go to the backyard!" Kisame laughed as he ran to the backyard. "Are you going to watch Itachi-san?" "..." Kisame shruged and walked outside blinking as he saw Acrei already doing his streches."Alright Kisame bring it!" "Alright." Kisame pulled out Samehada and attacked."Goshokuzam" Five sharks made of water darted towards Acrei. 'holy!' Acrei dodged four of the sharks getting hit by the fifth one. Before he could pick his senses back together he was hit by Suikōdan no Jutsu. He hit a tree with a sickening thud. "Ow..." "Had enough?" "Never!" Acrei got up and got in a defensive stance. "Sexy no jutsu!" Acrei turned into a naked red headed girl giving Kisame a massive nosebleed. "Hahahaha! I'm glad i asked Naruto to teach me that technique." "how can you use that move and still have a shred of dignity." "Its called i dont have any dignity to begin with." When Kisame finally regained his composure he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about you and itachi do a chakra exercise?" "Alright i can handle what ever Itachi can dish out!" Itachi smirked. "Alright then Have this leaf levitate infront of you forhead." Itachi handed Acrei a leaf with his Chakra inside of it and waited until he had it levitating 2 inches away from his head. With out warning Itachi attacked him with a fire attack causing him to drop the leaf. 'WTF!?' "In this exercise you are to concentrate on controling your chakra and dodging my fire attacks." Acrei gulped at the prospect of becoming a roasted turkey but put the leaf back in place anyway. Itachi smirked and attacked again hitting Acreis arm. The leaf wavered slightly before steadying. 'i almost lost it.'

/30 minutes later/

"now that you can dodge my fire attacks lets see you fight me with taijutsu while keeping up the leaf." "WHAT!?" "That is if you think you can handle it." 'o thats a diss.' Acrei attacked only for Itachi to block. "You have to do better than that." The two started moving so fast that they were only blursbut stopped when Acrei lost control of the leaf and went flying threw the air. He hit the tree bouncing off landing face first into the ground. "That hurt like a bitch..." "get up." The process started over and Acrei went flying again with the leaf in tow he bounced against a tree for leverage and kicked Itachi in the head. Itachi grabbed his ankle flinging him against the house and then into the ground. "You killed the leaf! YOU BASTARD!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "just get a new leaf." Acrei glared and grabbed a leaf from the ground. "Now that we're done that now Kisame is going to join." 'O shit...'

/1 hour later/

Acrei was flat on his back panting. "Were done now. Go change." Acrei glared daggers at the back of Itachis head as he walked away. "Kisame i can feel my leg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Then crawl." "your so heartless!" With a glare he pulled himself up, and walked into the house barracading the bathroom as he took a bath.

/30 more mins later/

"Ah i feel so much better!" Acrei walked to his room in only a towel and stopped when he felt someone staring at him. "What havent you seen someone almost naked before?" Lupin blushed. "Ah i'm sorry i didnt mean ah is the bathroom free?" "Yes" Acrei sighed as he entered his room. Pulling on some tight leather pants, black socks, boots, and a belt he started drying his hair. and brushed it, slowly reapplying his bandages to his arm. Grabbing a shirt he headed to the kitchen. "Itachi you and Kisame really did a number to me. Look i have bruises everywere!" To prove his point he pointed to his abdomin were a giant bruise was forming. "Did you expect that i would take it easy on you." Itachi received another glare. "You might want to put on your shirt before Deidara or sasori pounces you" "What?" "They pounce anything they want." With wide eyes he pulled on his shirt. "Hey its 7! I get to go and bother Kryion" "Have fun" "O i will Itachi. I will." Acrei jumped out of the window and jumped through the trees until he landed ifront of the castle doors. "Acrei! Over here!" Onyx waved like a maniac as he tried to get Acrei's attention. "Are we going to continue the flying lessons?" "Yep!" "Yes! so who's going to work with me today?" Onyx grinned. "I will. I'm going to put weights on you and your goal is to try and get yourself off the ground. Until you can support your weight you can't fly so this will build up the muscles in your wings." Acrei blinked as he watched Onyx stap weights ont his legs. "Well flap away!" Bracing himself he flapped his wings Not even moving off of the ground. "So how long do you want me to do this? Until you can lift yourself up with out falling" Onyx walkefd away laughing. "WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

After they had succesfullly whiped the humans memories Onyx and chase decided to introduce bahamut. "Acrei this is Bahamut. Kyrions father." Acreis eyes widened. "So your my father-in-law?" Bahamut nodded. "nice to meet you bahamut king of the dragons." "how did you know that we never told you that!" "Its called the library." "...a what?" "Onyx dont even worry about it?" Onyx pouted as he sat crossing his arms. "Ok then so Acrei for what little time we get to spend with you we need you to learn how to fly." "you mean flap my wings so i float." "No thats levitating!" Acrei rolled his eyes. "Ok fine then mimic Kryion." Acrei watch Kryion and mimiced his every move but when it came to lift off he wasnt able to lift himself up properly and landed right on his ass. "Ow..." "You need to put enough force in it so that it lifts you from the ground." Acrei nodded and tried againThis time he managed to get a little higer only to land on his ass again. "...ow..." He got up and tried again with the same results.

/hours later/

"Arg why cant i get the hang of it!" "maybe because the muscles in them are still to weak to carry you for a long period of time your just going to have to practice everyday." "Yeah right koji isnt even going to let me leave the fuckin room let alone let me practice!" Acrei sighed as he pulled his hand across his face. "Why dont you just leave with out telling him?" "Because then he'll have a panic attack." "has it ever stopped you before." "No...but i should do it even if it is for only one day..." Acrei quickly ran to one side of the quidditch feild and started bangin his head on a pole. "What have i told you about bashing you head in!?" "But it helps me calm down!" "Inducing pain upon yourself is not a good source of releif!" The three elders looked at the couple. bahamut then smirked at the two. "you know you could always just shag it releives all kinds of stress." Acrei blushed looked at kyrion and ran into the castle hiding in the shadows. "Now look what you did father!" "what all i said." kryion glared and went to find Acrei. "Well i do beleive todays flying lesson is temporarily over." Chase mumbled as he tapped Onxy on the shoulder. "Come on its time to go inside. Bahamut we'll see you later." Bahamut nodded and flew away.

/With Acrei/

Acrei had some how manages to get himself into the great hall and fell asleep on Itachi pinning him to the floor getting the blunt of sasukes jokes."Hey get you hands away from my mates ass!" "Hey he is on top of me!" "So warm...snuggles" Itachi's eye widened comically "acrei wake up!" Acrei opened and eye to look at his for a second. "What?" "do you mind getting off of me." "why would i want to get off on you?" Itachi twitched but was grateful when Kyrion pulled Acrei off of him. "You are going to bed...not falling asleep in someones lap..." Acrei pouted but was to sore and tired to really put up much of a fight and fell asleep against Kryions shoulder. Kabuto snickered. "Well i better get going now...before Orochimaru finds out i went missin g again." Kabuto dissapeared in a puff of smoke making Harry cough."Lets all go to bed we've had a long night." Everyone noddedthe group splitting up leaving Kryion alone in the hallway trying to decide where he was suppoesed to go, that is until Koji ran back down to get him. "Come on you two are going to sleeping in griffindor tower." Kryion followed silently. "Dumbledor wouldn't allow letting you two share the same bed so you have two separet ones." Kryion once again nodded as he sat Acrei onto one of the vacant beds." good night koji..." "night Kryion" Kryion lied down in the last vacant bed and fell into a restless sleep.

/Acreis dreams/

Acreis eyes snaped open immidiatly only to find himself trapped underneath another body. he felt something wet slide its way up his ear. "Acrei-kun its been such a long time" Acreis eyes widened and immidiatly started to struggle. "tisk tisk you being a naughty boy" Orochimaru smirked as he bit down into Acreis neck. Acrei hissed as pain flooded his senses, he tried to kick off Orochimaru unsuccessfully only making it easier for him to get Acrei in to a better position for Orochimaru to molest him."Dont more Acrei-Kun i wouldnt want to punish you." "get the hell off me!" Acrei punched Orochimaru in the face only succeding in pissing him off and having his body forcfully pinned down to the bed now on his stomach.he tensed as he felt Orochimarus long tongue explore his body. Shuddering in disqusted he tried to buck off Orochimaru succeding even if only for a short time before he found him self pinned down somewhere else in the room. "Acrei-kun do you know what happens when someone doesn't do as they're told?" Acrei trembled as he felt orochimarus hand travled lower squeezing his member roughly. Acre trembled looking at Orochimaru ready to die of a heart attack. "no?" Acrei shook his head and was flung onto the bed. "they get punished my dear Acrei -kun and i'm going to have o so much fun ripping your beautiful body in half" At that point Acrei paniced and jumped off of the bed and down the hall he ran down random halls and finally found his way outside only to slam right into Orochimarus open waiting arms. He thrashed around wildly stopping when he heard orochimaru laugh. "you only delaying the inevidable." orochimaru grinded himself against Acreis ass earning him a whimper. "NO!" Acrei elbowed Orochimaru hard running through the forest the trees becomeing blurs. 'i need to get away...were the hell am i!?' His heart raced as he quickly looked around for any landmarks he could reconize finding none. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshit' not even thinking about it he jumped into a casm landing on a ledge infront of a small discret cave. Breathing harshly he went as deep into the cave as he could catching his breath. 'am i back home? or still in britain?' Above him he heard an explosion followed by a crash. "FIND HIM!" "Yes lord voldemort!" 'o god' "hinge no justu" Acrei transformed into a small bird flying out of the cave carefully hiding his chakra as he flew over Orochimaru and voldemort. "how could you let the boy escape. how are we going to make them give us potter." They dont know that he escaped yet do they. besides Acrei-Kun doesnt even know were he is." Orochimaru chuckled and motioned for Kabuto to look up at the bird that was flying towards a tree. Kabuto nodded and hit the bird with a sleeping jutsu. They watched it hit the ground with a thud ignoring the sickening crack. The bird slowly turned into a sleeping Acrei. "See he has no idea where he is." Orochimaru smirked at Acreis arm. "Its broken ORochimaru-sama"

/reality/

Acrei screamed as he held his arm. "Acrei!? Whats wrong? What the hell happened to your arm!?" "I need to go to the bathroom." Acrei held his arm and shakily walked to the gryffindor bathroom. 'what a nightmare...my arm is killing me.' Acrei looked down at his arm to see it completely black and blue. 'great...at least its not broken like in that nightmare' Acrei shuddered and splashed his face with water. "Time for training!" 'after i cover up my arm of course...' He pulled out some bandages from his pants pocket and quickly bandaged his right armall the way to his shoulder. "There. now for training." Acrei punched his fist into the air and ran out of the bathroom and to the greta hall grabbing some grub before heading outside. "Kryion! Time to train!" Kryion poked his head out of the window. "It's 4 am." "so?" "Its to early" "Ok then toss me out something to keep me busy until you are ready to come outside" "ENTERTAIN YOURSELF!" Kryion slammed the window shut making Acrei flinch. "Hm entertain myself eh?" Acrei grinned evilly and started walking towards Hogesmead.

/A little while later/

Acrei walked into his house and into the kitchen. "Acrei your back." "YEs Itachi i am. i was told to keep myself entertained." Itachi smirked "Why not go bother the deatheaters?" Acrei tilted his head to the side. "To close to the snake" "Hm you could always visit deidara and Sasori i'm sure they would enjoy your company" Acrei blinked "sasori...isn't that the puppet guy?" "Yes and deidara says un in almost all of his sentances" "Hm sounds like fun!" Acrei used a teleport justsu and popped infront of the Akatsuki headquarters. "DEIDARA!!!!!!SASORI!!!!!!!!!" He tackled Sasori clinging to him. "Acrei..." Acrei grinned "whats up?" "get off of me." "But i like clinging to you puppet-boy" "Acrei-kun what are you doing here un?" "I'm here to visit!" With a closed eye smile he jumped onto Deidara. "Have you gotten over your waterphobia yet?" Deidara shuddered. "I'll take that as a no." "Shouldn't you be harrasing Konoha or something." "Thats so mean Sasori chan!" "I am not a girl." "Your acting like one." The two got into a heated glare not noticing as Deidara walked away and came back with some candy. Eventualy due to Sasori being a puppet Acrei blinked. "Shit!" Sasori smiled. "At least you lasted longer." That earned him a glare. "Asswipe." "Acrei, want to go poke tobi un?" "Hell yeah!" Acrei ran down the hall to tobi's room and poked him in the back of the head. "Tobi!" "Acrei? Tobi's ben a good boy!" Acrei smiled. "I brought you a cookie for being a good boy tobi" Tobi enhaled the cookie. "Wow you want another one?" Tobi nodded and turned into a chibi as he started at the pile or cookies. "Remeber do not let deidara get a hold of these like the last time." Tobi nodded giving him a quick hug before running off to a unknown area in the bulding. "Acrei-kun its so boring here un!" Acrei raised an eyebrow. "Hm well we could always try to give you swimming lessons." "NO un!" Acrei snickered at Deidaras face. "Well you could always come with me to my house...I'm sure everyone would love you." Deidara smiled and grabbed sasori. "lets go un!"

/at acrei's/

"I'm back!" Itachi turned to him with a calm gaze. "Your point." "hey its my house and i'll say what i want." "Idiot." "Shut it weasel." Itachi glared but didnt say anything else as Acrei sat down. "its only 5" Kisame walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Why are Sasori and Deidara in the livingroom?" "Because they wanted to come look at the house." "You invited the other didn't you." "Maybe..." "Do you still want to train Acrei?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. "Yeah..." "Wanna spar?" Acrei jumped up. "Yes! Lets go to the backyard!" Kisame laughed as he ran to the backyard. "Are you going to watch Itachi-san?" "..." Kisame shruged and walked outside blinking as he saw Acrei already doing his streches."Alright Kisame bring it!" "Alright." Kisame pulled out Samehada and attacked."Goshokuzam" Five sharks made of water darted towards Acrei. 'holy!' Acrei dodged four of the sharks getting hit by the fifth one. Before he could pick his senses back together he was hit by Suikōdan no Jutsu. He hit a tree with a sickening thud. "Ow..." "Had enough?" "Never!" Acrei got up and got in a defensive stance. "Sexy no jutsu!" Acrei turned into a naked red headed girl giving Kisame a massive nosebleed. "Hahahaha! I'm glad i asked Naruto to teach me that technique." "how can you use that move and still have a shred of dignity." "Its called i dont have any dignity to begin with." When Kisame finally regained his composure he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How about you and itachi do a chakra exercise?" "Alright i can handle what ever Itachi can dish out!" Itachi smirked. "Alright then Have this leaf levitate infront of you forhead." Itachi handed Acrei a leaf with his Chakra inside of it and waited until he had it levitating 2 inches away from his head. With out warning Itachi attacked him with a fire attack causing him to drop the leaf. 'WTF!?' "In this exercise you are to concentrate on controling your chakra and dodging my fire attacks." Acrei gulped at the prospect of becoming a roasted turkey but put the leaf back in place anyway. Itachi smirked and attacked again hitting Acreis arm. The leaf wavered slightly before steadying. 'i almost lost it.'

/30 minutes later/

"now that you can dodge my fire attacks lets see you fight me with taijutsu while keeping up the leaf." "WHAT!?" "That is if you think you can handle it." 'o thats a diss.' Acrei attacked only for Itachi to block. "You have to do better than that." The two started moving so fast that they were only blursbut stopped when Acrei lost control of the leaf and went flying threw the air. He hit the tree bouncing off landing face first into the ground. "That hurt like a bitch..." "get up." The process started over and Acrei went flying again with the leaf in tow he bounced against a tree for leverage and kicked Itachi in the head. Itachi grabbed his ankle flinging him against the house and then into the ground. "You killed the leaf! YOU BASTARD!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "just get a new leaf." Acrei glared and grabbed a leaf from the ground. "Now that we're done that now Kisame is going to join." 'O shit...'

/1 hour later/

Acrei was flat on his back panting. "Were done now. Go change." Acrei glared daggers at the back of Itachis head as he walked away. "Kisame i can feel my leg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Then crawl." "your so heartless!" With a glare he pulled himself up, and walked into the house barracading the bathroom as he took a bath.

/30 more mins later/

"Ah i feel so much better!" Acrei walked to his room in only a towel and stopped when he felt someone staring at him. "What havent you seen someone almost naked before?" Lupin blushed. "Ah i'm sorry i didnt mean ah is the bathroom free?" "Yes" Acrei sighed as he entered his room. Pulling on some tight leather pants, black socks, boots, and a belt he started drying his hair. and brushed it, slowly reapplying his bandages to his arm. Grabbing a shirt he headed to the kitchen. "Itachi you and Kisame really did a number to me. Look i have bruises everywere!" To prove his point he pointed to his abdomin were a giant bruise was forming. "Did you expect that i would take it easy on you." Itachi received another glare. "You might want to put on your shirt before Deidara or sasori pounces you" "What?" "They pounce anything they want." With wide eyes he pulled on his shirt. "Hey its 7! I get to go and bother Kryion" "Have fun" "O i will Itachi. I will." Acrei jumped out of the window and jumped through the trees until he landed ifront of the castle doors. "Acrei! Over here!" Onyx waved like a maniac as he tried to get Acrei's attention. "Are we going to continue the flying lessons?" "Yep!" "Yes! so who's going to work with me today?" Onyx grinned. "I will. I'm going to put weights on you and your goal is to try and get yourself off the ground. Until you can support your weight you can't fly so this will build up the muscles in your wings." Acrei blinked as he watched Onyx stap weights ont his legs. "Well flap away!" Bracing himself he flapped his wings Not even moving off of the ground. "So how long do you want me to do this? Until you can lift yourself up with out falling" Onyx walkefd away laughing. "WHAT!?"


	9. authors note

to everyone who has been reading this story so far...

I'm not used to this site yet. i will change temi to teme thank you for tell me about that.

; i'll post another chapter after i fix everything.


	10. Authors note 2

All right I apologize to all of my reviewers and anyone how has favorite "students from hell" or 'fushico" for my long absence from fanfiction . net etc. I did not forget about you but I was hit

with the dreaded writers block for so long I am now lost to where I was on them both. However. I will be adding additional chapters to hopefully both of them soon. Or if you would rather I

not just send me a message on which one you think should be discontinued.

Once more apologies, Fujoboka (formally gaaralover4ever)


End file.
